Love Confused
by Spy137
Summary: Menceritakan tentang Lee SungMin, seorang namja manis yang harus memulai kehidupan bersama keluarga barunya karena pernikahan kembali eomma-nya. Bagaimanakah kehidupan barunya bersama appa dan saudara tirinya? WARNING : KyuMin YAOI Fanfic. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

**Love Confused chapter 1**

Cast :

Cho KyuHyun (17 years old)

Lee Sungmin (18 years old)

Lee (Cho) DongHae (18 years old)

Choi (Cho) Siwon (20 years old)

Genre :Yaoi, Family, Romance, School Life

Rate: T

Lenght: chaptered

Disclamer : KyuHyun milik SungMin, dan SungMin mutlak milik KyuHyun

FF ini terinspirasi dari manga Jepang yang berjudul Animal. Namun tentu saja ceritanya akan berbeda

Summary : Lee SungMin seorang namja manis yang harus memulai kehidupan bersama keluarga barunya karena pernikahan kembali eomma-nya. Bagaimanakah kehidupan barunya bersama appa dan saudara tirinya?

pagi ini langit kota Seoul terlihat cerah tanpa adanya gumpalan awan yang menghalangi sinar sang mentari ke bumi. Jalanan kota Seoul pun terlihat ramai dengan kendaraan-kendaraan yang membawa sang pengemudi untuk menuju tempat tujuan. Tak terkecuali di sebuah bangunan yang terdiri dari empat lantai yang berdiri dengan kokohnya sebagai tempat untuk menimba ilmu. Sapphire Blue International High School. Sekolah menengah atas bertaraf internasional yang ada di ibu kota Korea Selatan. Sekolah terbaik di negeri ginseng tersebut hanya menerima murid-murid yang memiliki kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata serta uang yang berlimpah. Tidak semua orang dapat merasakan bangku di sekolah tersebut karena memang seleksi dan tentu saja biaya yang tidak sedikit untuk dapat menuntut ilmu di sekolah tersebut. Namun semua itu setimpal, karena lulusan-lulusan dari Sapphire Blue International High School sudah pasti memiliki masa depan yang cerah.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru memasuki area parkir Sapphire Blue International High School. Menampilkan dua orang namja yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Sebut saja Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Donghae. Dua bersaudara yang menjadi incaran banyak yeoja maupun namja di sekolah elit tersebut. Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja berkulit pucat, terlahir dari keluarga Cho yang kaya raya, tampan serta pandai. Dia yang seharusnya masih kelas dua SMA, kini sudah duduk di bangku kelas tiga dikarenakan naik satu tingkat karena otak cerdasnya hingga kini ia satu tingkat dengan Cho Donghae, kakak kandung Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan kemampuan dance di kalangan siswa-siswi Seoul International High School.

"Hyung, kata eomma nanti anak eomma yang dari Jepang itu akan datang kan?" ucap sang adik.

"Ne, waeyo? Kau kurang suka?" Jawab sang kakak.

"Molla..Hanya merasa kurang nyaman" ucap sang adik pelan.

"Kau bahkan belum bertemu dengannya, tapi sudah bilang kalau kurang nyaman?"

"Pasti akan aneh hyung kalau tiba-tiba ada orang asing di keluarga kita"

"Haha, kau tenang saja. semua pasti baik-baik saja. Kau dulu juga berkata begitu kan saat appa mau menikah lagi. Tapi sekarang semua juga baik-baik saja. kau bahkan juga dekat dengan eomma" Jelas sang kakak.

Sang adik hanya menghembuskan nafas.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho DongHae memang mempunyai seorang 'eomma' tiri. Cho KangIn menikah kembali dengan seorang namja cantik bernama Leeteuk yang sekarang sah menjadi istri sekaligus eomma bagi anak-anak Cho Kangin. Cho KyuHyun dan Cho DongHae pun mempunyai seorang kakak kandung yang bernama Cho Siwon. Sebagai kakak yang tertua, tentulah Cho Siwon mempunyai sifat yang lebih dewasa daripada kedua adiknya. Namun, sepertinya keluarga Cho akan menambah satu anggota keluarga lagi yang berasal dari sang eomma.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, di Incheon International Airport lebih tepatnya, seorang namja baru saja keluar dari salah satu gate yang ada di bandara tersebut. Namja manis yang baru menginjakkan kakinya kembali di Korea setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan waktu delapan tahunnya di Jepang itu terlihat sedang mencari-mencari seseorang yang sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya.

"Mana eomma? Dia bilang akan menjemputku" Ucap namja manis itu.

Tak beberapa lama, seorang namja cantik menghampiri namja manis itu.

"Minnie ?" Tanya namja cantik itu sambil menepuk pundak sungmin.

"Eomma" Ucap sang namja manis dan langsung memeluk namja yang ternyata adalah eommanya.

"Aigoo, anak eomma sudah sangat besar rupanya. Kau sangat cantik minnie-ah" ucap Leeteuk – sang eomma- setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

"Ya! Aku namja eomma!" Ucap sang namja manis –Sungmin- sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan tentu saja hal itu hanya akan menambah kadar keimutannya.

"haha, arraseo. Neomu bogoshippo chagi" ucap Leeteuk dan kembali memeluk anak semata wayangnya.

"nado eomma"

"ekhem!" terdengar deheman seseorang dari arah samping mereka yang sontak membuat leeteuk melepaskan pelukan eratnya terhadap sang anak.

"oh ya Minnie-ah, kamu sudah tau kalau eomma menikah lagi bukan?" tanya Leeteuk sedikit ragu. Ya, selama ini Leeteuk memang masih sering berkomunikasi dengan SungMin, namun selama delapan tahun mereka berpisah, mereka belum pernah bertemu satu kalipun. Mereka hanya berkomukasi melalui telephon dan jejaring sosial. Appa Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengijinkan sungmin untuk kembali ke Korea meskipun untuk menemui eomma kandungnya sekalipun. Bukan bermaksud kejam, namun sang appa hanya merasa khawatir karena dia hanya memiliki Sungmin di sisinya untuk saat ini. Dia hanya takut Sungmin akan pergi dan tidak kembali. Sekarang pun dia mengijinkan Sungmin untuk kembali ke korea karena keputusan pengadilan delapan tahun yang lalu, yang mengatakan bahwa saat umur Sungmin telah menginjak 18 tahun, maka Sungmin wajib ikut sang eomma karena sang eomma memang memiliki kewenangan lebih terhadap sang anak, terlebih eomma lah melahirkan sang anak.

"ne..eomma" jawab Sungmin. Dia sebenarnya merasa kurang suka ketika sang eomma mengatakan kalau dia sudah menikah kembali tiga tahun yang lalu. Namun, Sungmin juga tidak mau melarang sang eomma. Dia tahu eommanya membutuhkan teman hidup.

"ah..perkenalkan ini appa barumu minnie-ah. Panggil dia KangIn appa ne?" ucap sang eomma dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

Sungmin melihat namja yang berada di samping sang eomma

"annyeonghaseo" sapa Sungmin canggung. Tentu saja, ini baru pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan 'appa' yang terasa asing baginya.

"annyeong sungmin-ah" ucap KangIn " kau jauh terlihat lebih manis daripada yang ada di foto"

"nde ? ah..khamsahamnida..appa" ucap Sungmin dengan nada canggung yang terdengar sangat jelas ketika dia menyebut kata 'appa' untuk Kangin.

"baiklah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Kau harus istirahat sungmin-ah" ucap Kangin menghapuskan suasana sedikit canggung yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan segera dia mengambil kopor Sungmin dan mengajak mereka untuk berjalan menuju mobil.

"apa kau lapar?" tanya sang eomma saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"sedikit" jawab Sungmin.

"kau mau makan apa? Kita bisa mampir di restoran" kata Kangin sambil tetap fokus dengan jalanan di hadapannya.

"anni, aku mau masakan eomma. Aku sudah sangat merindukan masakan eomma" ucap Sungmin dengan semangat.

"haha, baiklah. Nanti eomma akan memasakan makanan yang lezat untuk anak eomma yang cantik ini" ucap Leeteuk dengan sedikit menggoda sang anak.

"Yaa! Eomma!" Teriak Sungmin kesal dan kembali mempoutkan bibirkan.

KangIn dan Leeteuk pun tertawa melihat tingkah sungmin yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"cha..kita sudah sampai" ucap Kangin setelah dia menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah yang kemungkinan besar merupakan kediaman eomma dan appanya.

Sungmin melihat takjub bangunan yang ada di hadapannya. Rumah yang bergaya Eropa itu terlihat sangat mewah dengan sedikit sentuhan klasik. Halamannya pun sangat luas dengan air mancur di tengah-tengahnya, serta taman bunga di sebelah kanan dan taman kecil dengan bunga-bunga dan pohon rindang yang terdapat ayunan dan kolam ikan kecil di tengah-tengah taman yang ada di sebelah kanan Sungmin saat ini. Memang rumah Sungmin yang ada di jepang tidak kalah bagus dari rumah yang akan dia tempati mulai hari ini, namun rumahnya yang di jepang sangat kental dengan aksen jepangnya.

Sungmin pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman barunya bersama kangin dan leeteuk di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Dia sungguh takjub dengan dekorasi yang ada di rumah ini. Benar-benar berkelas.

"eomma, appa kalian sudah pulang?" ucap seorang namja tampan yang tadinya tengah menonton TV itu.

"oh..Siwon-ah, kau tidak kuliah?" ucap Leeteuk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang 'anak'

"anni, aku kosong hari ini" ucap siwon. "eh..nugu?" tanya Siwon saat dia melihat sosok Sungmin di tengah-tengah kedua orang tuanya.

"annyeonghaseo..Sungmin imnida" ucap Sungmin memperkenalkan diri. Tak lupa, diapun membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"omo, jadi kau yang namanya Sungmin?" ucap Siwon terlihat terkejut "kau jauh lebih manis daripada yang ada di foto" imbuhnya

Sungmin pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut menanggapinya.

"Siwon-ah, perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Kangin menyuruh sang anak

"oh iya, aku sampai lupa. Annyeong Sungmin-ah, Cho Siwon imnida. Kau bisa memanggil ku hyung karena umurku satu tahun di atas mu" ucap Siwon yang langsung menggunakan panggilan akrab untuk Sungmin.

"ah, ne. Hyung" ucap Sungmin kembali canggung.

"Siwon-ah, kau bisa mengantar Sungmin ke kamarnya? Aku harus memasak untuk makan siang sekarang" ucap Leeteuk

"dengan senang hati eomma" ucap Siwon

"yasudah, aku juga harus kembali ke kantor sekarang" ucap KangIn

"eh, tidak ikut makan siang?" tanya Leeteuk.

"nanti aku akan makan di kantor, satu jam lagi aku ada rapat dengan klien" ucap Kangin kemudian mencium kening Leeteuk dan melangkah keluar.

"kajja Sungmin-ah" ucap Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin setelah melihat adegan mesra Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"ah, ne"

**Sungmin POV**

Perlahan-lahan ku buka mataku saat mendengar suara alarm berbunyi nyaring di samping kepalaku. Ku ambil jam waker yang terletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku dan mematikan suara alarm yang memekakkan telinga itu. Setelah merasa semua nyawa ku terkumpul, ku buka mataku dan memperhatikan kondisi kamar yang sekarang tengah aku tempati. Aku baru ingat kalau tadi siang aku pulang ke korea dan tentu saja mulai sekarang dan seterusnya aku akan menempati kamar bernuansa pink ini. Terasa aneh memang, semua berbeda dengan kehidupan ku yang sebelumnya di Jepang. Aku yang menjadi anak tunggal di sana, hanya tinggal dengan appa dan tentu saja pelayan-pelayan yang ada di rumah ku. Setelah selesai dengan semua pikiran ku, aku pun bangkit dari tempat tidur ku dan bergerak menuju kopor yang berisi barang-barang dan pakaian yang sama sekali belum ku sentuh sejak kedatanganku tadi siang. Tentu saja tadi siang setelah siwon hyung mengantarku ke kamar baru ku ini, aku mengobrol sebentar dengannya dan kemudian makan siang setelah eomma berteriak memanggil kami untuk makan siang dan aku langsung tidur setelahnya.

Tok tok tok

Ku dengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku pun menghentikan sebentar kegiatanku dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar untuk membukanya.

"ah, eomma" ucap ku saat melihat eomma tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku dengan senyuman manisnya.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya eomma yang sebernarnya lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan

"ne, aku baru saja bangun dan sedang membereskan barang-barang ku"

"mau eomma bantu?" tanya eomma

"anniyo eomma, aku bisa sendiri kok"

Eomma tersenyum menanggapi jawabanku. Dia pun mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasurku, sedangkan aku kembali membereskan barang-barangku.

"bagaimana keadaan appa mu di sana?"

Sedikit terasa sakit mendengar eomma mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"appa baik-baik saja. Dia menangis hebat saat aku berangkat ke Korea" jawab ku sambil mengingat wajah appa yang menangis saat mengantar ku ke bandara, bahkan aku bisa melihatnya yang selalu terlihat murung sebelum aku berangkat ke negeri ginseng ini.

Eomma hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawabanku.

"maafkan eomma Minnie" ucap eomma dengan suara parau. Sungguh aku tidak berniat membuatnya bersedih.

"anni eomma. Eomma tidak salah apapun. Kenapa harus minta maaf" ucap ku dan langsung duduk di samping eomma.

"kau bisa mengunjungi appa mu kapan pun kau mau, ku tahu dia tinggal sendiri dan hanya punya kau di sisinya"

"gomawo eomma" ucap ku dan tersenyum manis kepada eomma. "eomma, aku punya satu permintaan. Maukah eomma mengabulkannya?" ucap ku dengan nada sedikit ragu.

"apa itu Minnie?" tanya Leeteuk eomma.

"aku..bolehkah aku tetap memakai marga Lee? Aku tidak ingin merubah namaku menjadi Cho" ucap ku dengan ragu

Eomma tersenyum mendengarku mengatakan itu.

"tentu saja" jawabnya "kau mau tinggal dengan eomma pun, eomma sudah sangat bahagia Minie-ah" ucap eomma dan langsung memelukku.

"jeongmal gomawo eomma" ucap ku

Kurasakan kepala eomma mengangguk.

"cha, cepatlah mandi. Setelah ini kita makan malam, kau masih harus bertemu dengan saudara baru mu" ucap leeteuk eomma setelah melepas pelukkannya.

"arraseo eomma"

Setelah mengucapkan itu eomma pun keluar dari kamar ku. Ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarku dan mengabaikan barang-barang ku yang belum selesai ku tata itu. Ya, aku tahu Cho KangIn memiliki tiga anak, namun aku tidak tau bagaimana wajah mereka, aku hanya mendengarnya dari eomma. Tapi jangan salah, Cho kangin bukanlah seorang lelaki tua dengan ketiga anaknya, dia masih tampan dan bertubuh atletis seperti Siwon hyung.

"annyeonghaseo" sapa ku saat sudah sampai di meja makan.

"uwahhh, neomu kyeopta" ucap seorang namja yang masih asing bagi ku. Aku pun hanya mengernyitkan dahi, bingung.

"Minnie Minnie, duduklah di sampingku" ucapnya dan langsung menyeretku untuk duduk di kursi kosong yang terletak di samping tempat duduk yang tadi di dudukinya.

"YAA ! Cho DongHae sopanlah sedikit. Paling tidak perkenalkan dirimu dulu" ucap Siwon hyung yang duduk tepat di hadapan namja yang di panggilnya Cho DongHae.

"perkenalkan Minnie-ah, namu ku Cho DongHae. Kau bisa memanggil ku DongHae atau chagi atau mungkin yeobo" ucap Donghae dengan wajah polosnya.

Aku langsung sweetdrop mendengar ucapannya. Apa namja ini memiliki gangguam mental?

"YAA ! bicara apa kau !" teriak Siwon hyung kepada Cho Donghae

"kau berisik sekali hyung" ucap Cho donghae menanggapi teriakan Siwon hyung

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka. Sepertinya keluarga ini tidak terlalu buruk.

"sudah sudah, lebih baik kita makan sekarang" ucap eomma yang baru muncul dari dapur dengan semangkuk kimchi di tangannya.

"Kyuhyun belum pulang Donghae-ah?" tanya Kangin appa kepada Donghae.

Mendengar nama asing yang kembali masuk ketelinga ku, aku mulai penasaran dan ikut menatap kearah Donghae.

"eopso appa, dia bilang ada latihan untuk olimpiade matematika bulan depan"

"anak itu" gumam Kangin appa, namun masih bisa di dengar dengan yang lain.

"kau ini, seharusnya kau bangga dengan anakmu yang cerdas itu. kau saja sama sekali tidak pernah mengikuti olimpiade saat kau masih sekolah dulu. Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak pernah juara kelas maupun masuk 10 besar di kelas" ucap eomma dengan nada mengejek.

Kami semua tertawa mendengar ucapan eomma, kecuali Kangin appa yang memasang wajah masam. Dari cerita yang pernah ku dengar dari eomma, mereka memang pernah satu kelas saat di high school. Bahkan mereka sempat berpacaran, dan akhirnya putus. Cinta lama bersemi kembai eoh?

"tapi kau mencintai namja yang bodoh itu kan?" ucap Kangin appa yang langsung membuat eomma terkejut dan tersedak oleh minumannya.

Kami semakin tertawa melihat 'perang' kedua orang tua itu.

"annyeong, mian aku terlambat" ucap seorang namja yang baru datang masih dengan seragam sekolah dan tas ransel di punggungnya.

"eoh, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau sudah pulang? Cepatlah makan. Kau pasti sangat lapar" ucap eomma kepada namja berkulit pucat yang di panggilnya Kyuhyun itu.

Namja itu pun duduk tepat di hadapan ku tanpa menjawab ucapan eomma.

**Sungmin POV end**

**KyuHyun POV**

Ku dudukkan tubuhku di kursi kosong yang ada di samping Siwon hyung. Setelah duduk dengan nyaman ku tatap seorang asing yang duduk tepat di hadapan ku. Inikah anaknya leeteuk eomma? Aku pikir anaknya namja, ternyata yeoja. Mungkin karena dia merasa karena terus aku perhatikan, dia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap canggung ke arah ku.

"eoh, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau harus berkenalan dengan Minnie" ucap kangin appa, membuat ku langsung menolehkan kepala kearahnya dan menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Minnie, sosok manis yang ada di depan mu itu" ucap Donghae hyung. Aku pun kembali menatap sosok yang tepat ada di hadapan ku.

"eoh, annyeong. Cho kyuhyun imnida" ucap ku

"ah, ne. Annyeong, Lee SungMin imnida" ucapnya dan tersenyum manis kearah ku.

"kau harus memanggilnya 'hyung' Kyu. Dia satu tahun diatas mu" ucap eomma di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

"nde?!" aku membelalakkan mataku. Bukan, bukan karena aku kaget kalau sosok yang terlihat masih mirip anak-anak ini ternyata lebih tua dari ku. Namun, aku kaget karena sosok yang ada di hadapan ku adalah seorang namja. Namja? Mana ada namja seperti itu.

"dia namja?" tanya ku sambil menunjuk kearah sosok di hadapan ku.

Ku lihat sosok yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama sungmin itu menghela napas, dan menghembuskannya.

"ne, aku namja" ucapnya dengan ekspresi frustasi.

Ku dengar semua tertawa mendengarnya. Apa ada yang lucu?

"kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja minnie-ah. Aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau kau namja saat pertama melihat mu. Untunya eomma pernah menceritakan soal anak laki-lakinya" ucap donghae hyung sambil terus tertawa.

"ya, kau sangat cantik seperti eomma mu" ucap kangin appa.

Aku diam dan mencoba mengabaikan semua itu dan memakan makanan ku.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**Normal POV**

Setelah makan malam, Kyuhyun pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Menyisakan lima orang namja yang masih asik bercanda gurau di meja makan.

"jadi kau pernah juara nasional untuk lomba dance? Wah daebak!" ucap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"ne, aku sangat menyukai dance sejak kecil. Besok aku kenalkan partner dance ku di sekolah" ucap Donghae dengan semangat.

"jinjja? Maukah kau mengajari ku dance? aku sangat tertarik dengan dance, tapi appa ku tidak mengijinkan ku dan malah menyuruhku belajar martial arts" ucap Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya.

"mwo?! Martial arts?" teriak yang lain, termasuk Leeteuk yang tidak tahu kalau anaknya pernah belajar martial arts.

"ne, waeyo?" tanya Sungmin dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Kebiasaannya saat bertanya atau tidak mengerti, akan memiringkan kepalanya dan tentu saja hanya akan menambah kadar keimutan di wajahnya yang memang sangat imut itu.

"sulit di pecaya" gumam Siwon.

"kau tidak pernah cerita pada eomma" ucap Leeteuk

"sepertinya fisik mu memang penuh tipuan Sungmin-ah" ucap Kangin dengan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Siwon hyung sangat pandai beladiri taek wondo. Tubuhnya sangat bagus dan atletis. Tapi, kau?" Donghae pun ikut menimpali.

"YAA! Aku serius. Aku bahkan pernah memenangkan perlombaan martial arts saat di Jepang.

"tapi kenapa tubuh mu sangat montok, dan tidak atletis sama sekali" ucap Donghae yang langsung membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah donghae yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"YAA! Mau aku hajar hah?!" teriak Sungmin dengan postur hendak memukul kepala Donghae.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun tertawa dengan lepas, tidak menyadari seorang namja tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

**TBC**

Annyeong chingudeul. Ini FF pertama ku yang berani ku publish di FFn karena sebelumnya saya hanya menumpuknya di laptop saya. Tolong komennya chingudeul.

Khamsahamnida


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Confused Chapter 2**

Cast :

Cho KyuHyun (17 years old)

Lee Sungmin (18 years old)

Lee (Cho) DongHae (18 years old)

Choi (Cho) Siwon (20 years old)

Genre : Family, Romance, School Life

Rate: T

Disclamer : KyuHyun adalah milik SungMin, dan SungMin mutlak milik KyuHyun

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga Jepang yang berjudul Animal Jungle dan Small Devil Kiss. Kedua manga tersebut memiliki tema yang hampir sama. Namun, jalan cerita dalam FF ini mutlak hasil perasan otak saya sendiri meskipun ada beberapa kesamaan dengan komik, namun jalan ceritanya berbeda kok

Summary : Lee SungMin seorang namja manis yang harus memulai kehidupan bersama keluarga barunya karena pernikahan kembali eomma-nya. Bagaimanakah kehidupan barunya bersama appa dan saudara tirinya?

**WARNING : YAOI. **Don't like don't read.

**Love Confused Chapter 2**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**-Author POV-**

Mentari pagi telah menunjukkan cahayanya di ujung timur, mengusik tidur semua makhluk Tuhan dengan tanpa dosanya. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku pada penghuni di sebuah kamar mewah di rumah yang juga tak kalah mewahnya.

Sreekkkkk

Suara sebuah tirai yang dibuka, sehingga sinar matahari dapat masuk ke kamar tersebut.

"Enggghhh" terdengar lenguhan dari seorang namja yang merasa tidurnya telah terganggu. Namja itupun membalik tubuhnya, memunggungi jendela besar yang menjadi jalan bagi masuknya cahaya matahari ke kamarnya. Kembali, dia menarik selimut tebalnya hingga sebatas leher. Tak ayal hal itupun membuat seseorang yang berniat membangunkannya menjadi geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah namja di hadapannya tersebut. Tak lama senyum licik terukir di wajah tampan namja itu. Dengan segera, dia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping namja yang kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya. Di singkapnya selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh namja manis itu dan ikut masuk ke dalamnya.

Grebbbb

Tubuhnya pun semakin terasa hangat ketika dia memeluk namja yang terlelap di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya pun sudah masuk kedalam baju tidur yang di pakai namja yang tengah di peluknya.

"Ngghhhh..." Tubuh itupun kembali melenguh dan bergerak tidak nyaman karena sentuhan sentuhan di tubuhnya.

"Sungmin-ah..." Suara seseorang dengan seksinya di samping telinga yang di panggilnya dengan nama Sungmin itu. Tak hanya itu, ia pun juga mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di leher Sungmin. Merasa ada yang aneh, reflek Sungmin pun bangun dan langsung berlari sedikit menjauh dari ranjangnya setelah sebelumnya berhasil memendang bagian tubuh orang yang telah meng-repenya.

"Ah..appo!" Erang namja yang telah berhasil Sungmin tendang kakinya.

"YAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN CHO DONGHAE?!" Teriak Sungmin murka. Wajahnya pun terlihat memerah, entah hanya karena dia terlalu emosi atau karena sesuatu hal yang lain.

"Tentu saja membangunkan mu chagi" Ucap Donghae dengan wajah polosnya.

"MWO?! CEPAT KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!" Teriak Sungmin lagi yang langsung membuat Donghae beranjak dari ranjang yang bernuansa pink itu.

"Ehmm...Sungmin-ah..kau tau, tubuhmu itu sangat montok. Sangat nyaman untuk di peluk dan..perutmu sangat-"

"YAAAA! MATI KAU CHO DONGHAE!" Teriak Sungmin sambil melempar bantal kearah Donghae yang telah kabur dari kamar itu sambil tertawa dengan kerasnya.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan frustasi dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya dengan membanting pintu kamar mandi yang tidak berdosa. Sepertinya kelinci manis kita yang satu ini sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

**Sungmin POV**

Hari ini hari pertama ku di sekolah baru ku. Sekolah yang sangat luar biasa keren menurut ku. Dengan bangunan yang sangat besar dengan dominasi warna biru, membuat bangunan di hadapan ku ini tidak terlihat seperti sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya.

Setelah keluar dari mobil yang di kemudikan oleh Donghae, aku melangkah sendiri menuju ruang kepala sekolah karena Donghae harus pergi ke suatu tempat, sedangkan Kyuhyun harus pergi menemui gurunya untuk membahas masalah olimpiade matematikanya. Setelah mengikuti arahan yang Donghae berikan tentang jalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, akhirnya aku menemukan ruangan yang aku cari.

Setelah dari ruangan kepala sekolah aku pergi ke ruang guru yang terletak di samping ruang kepala sekolah, aku menemui salah satu guru yang akan membawa ku ke kelas baru ku.

"Jadi kau yang pindahan dari Jepang itu?" tanya Jung seonsangnim saat kami berjalan menuju kelas kami.

"Ne" jawab ku

"Baiklah, ini kelas barumu. Ayo kita masuk" ucap Jung Seonsaengnim setelah sampai di depan kelas yang bertuliskan 3-A.

Suasana kelas yang tadi ramai mendadak sunyi saat kami memasukki kelas. Ku edarkan pandangan ku ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Mata ku terbelalak lebar saat melihat seorang namja duduk tepat di sebelah jendela.

'Apa yang dia lakukan di kelas ini?' Batin ku

"Baiklah Sungmin-ssi. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Jung seonsaengnim setelah sebelumnya dia berkata pada penghuni kelas tentang keberadaanku.

"Ah, ne. Joneun Lee SungMin imnida. Pindahan dari Jepang. Mohon kerjasamanya" Ucap ku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa lebih berkenalan dengan Lee Sungmin nanti saat jam istirahat. Sungmin-ssi, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kim Ryeowook" ucap Jung seonsaeng sambil menunjuk kearah seorang namja manis yang sekarang melambaikan tangannya kearah ku.

Aku sedikit membungkuk kepada Jung seonsaengnim sebelum melangkahkan kaki ku menuju tempat dudukku.

"Hai" sapa Kim Ryeowook saat aku sudah duduk di bangku ku.

"Oh, Hai" Aku menjawab sapaanya.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Wookie" Ucap Ryeowook sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lee Sungmin imnida" Jawabku sambil menjabat uluran tangannya.

"Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik Sungmin-ah" Ucap Ryeowook dengan ceria "Hei Cho KyuHyun. Kau tidak mau bertekenalan dengan penghuni kelas barumu huh?" Ucap Ryeowook sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya seorang namja berkulit pucat yang dari tadi terus menghampiri pikiran ku. Apa yang dia lakukan di kelas ini? Bukankah seharusnya dia masih di tingkat 2?

"Buat apa? Aku tidak tertarik" Jawabnya acuh.

'_Apa-apaan anak ini?'_ Batin ku.

"Ck, kau ini. Aku heran bagaimana mungkin ada namja sedingin es seperti kau ini" Ucap Ryeowook sambil kembali membalikkan tubuhnya kedepan, memperhatikan Jung seonsaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan materi di depan kelas.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Suasana kelas sudah mulai sepi. Hanya menyisakan beberapa murid yang sedang bercanda gurau di dalam kelas.

"Sungmin-ah, kau tidak ke kantin?" Tanya Ryeowook dari sampingku.

"Kau mau ke kantin?" Aku balik bertanya

"Ne, aku sangat lapar. Ayo ke kantin" Ucapnya sambil menarik tangan ku

Aku hanya pasrah dan bangkit dari dudukku.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo ke kantin bareng" Ajak Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang sedang asik dengan benda hitam di tangannya.

"Aku tidak lapar" Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang PSP.

"Aish, ayolah. Kau ini tidak asik sekali" Ucap Ryeowook dan langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"YAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Kyuhyun sambil mencoba melepas tangannya dari tarikan tangan Ryeowook

"Kau harus ikut ke kantin. Lihat tubuhmu yang kurus. Sudah mirip kakek tua yang tidak makan berbulan-bulan" Ryeowook mulai berlebihan

Aku hanya terkikik geli melihat mereka. Sepertinya memang tidak ada yang bisa melawan seorang Kim Ryeowook.

**Sungmin POV end**

**Normal POV**

Suasana kantin sudah sangat ramai. Antrian siswa untuk makan siang pun sudah panjang. Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Ryewook mengantri giliran mereka untuk mendapatkan makan siang sebelum memilih duduk di salah satu bangku kosong di kantin yang luas itu.

"Minnie-ah, kenapa kau pindah ke Korea?" Tanya Ryeowook di sela-sela makan kami

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang masih asik makan di hadapannya.

"Karena masalah keluarga" Jawab Sungmin

"Masalah keluarga?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Ne, eomma ku menikah lagi. Dan aku memang harus kembali Korea" Jawab Sungmin enggan. Sedikit malas membahas masalah ini sekarang.

"Oh, arraseo" Ucap Ryeowook yang mungkin paham kalau Sungmin sedang tidak ingin membahas hal ini.

"YAA! Cho Kyuhyun. Bicaralah! Kenapa kau diam saja daritadi" Ucap Ryeowook. Membentak lebih tepatnya

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Telingaku sakit mendengar suara cemprengmu itu!" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Kau ini kurang ajar sekali. Sopan lah sedikit maknae" Ucap Ryeowook

"Kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar sih" Ucap Sungmin

"Dia yang memulai duluan" Jawab Ryeowook

"Jelas-jelas kau yang mulai duluan" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Ryeowook dengan mata tajamnya.

Sungmin hanya menghela nafas melihat kedua namja yang ada dihadapan mereka. Sepertinya memang sulit untuk mendamaikan mereka.

"Hei Kyu. Tumben kau kekantin. Tidak kencan dengan pacar mu?" ucap seorang namja blonde dari belakang Kyuhyun, dan langsung duduk di samping namja berkulit pucat itu

"Diamlah Hyuk. Kalau tidak karena namja dihadapan ku ini aku juga tidak akan kemari, dan lebih memilih untuk kencan dengan pacarku" Jawab Kyuhyun

'_Kyuhyun sudah punya kekasih?' _pikir Sungmin dalam hati

"Hahaha, berhentilah berkencan dengan pacar bodohmu itu. Mencobalah untuk bergaul sedikit" Ucap namja blonde yang bernama Lee Hyuk Jae atau lebih di kenal dengan nama EunHyuk

"Ck..kau bahkan lebih bodoh dari pacar ku"

"Bicara mu benar-benar pedas maknae" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklat Kyuhyun.

"YA! Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari kepala ku!" Kesal Kyuhyun

Bukannya berhenti, Eunhyuk malah lebih mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun hingga membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang duduk di hadapannya tertawa melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan chagi?" Ucap seorang namja yang muncul dengan dua nampan di tangannya.

"Hanya gemas dengan adik manis mu ini" Ucap Eunhyuk

"Kau ini. Berhati-hatilah pada setan satu ini" Ucap namja itu dan duduk tepat di samping Eunhyuk "eh, Sungmin-ah. Kau juga ikut makan siang? Apa Kyuhyun yang mengajakmu?"

"Mana mungkin Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya" Ucap Ryeowook

"Eh, nugu? Neomu yeoppeo" Ucap Eunhyuk yang baru menyadari keberadaan SungMin

"Sungmin imnida" Jawab Sungmin tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae

"Sungmin? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mencoba mengingat dimana dia pernah mendengar nama Sungmin

"Dia Sungmin yang pernah aku ceritakan itu Hyuk" Kata Donghae

"Eoh jadi kau saudara barunya Donghae?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Sungmin

"Kyuhyun juga" Imbuh Donghae

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Ryeowook yang memang tidak paham dengan apa yang sedang di bicarakan

"Kau tidak tahu kalau Sungmin itu keluarga kami?" Tanya Donghae kepada Ryeowook

"Nde?"

"Sungmin saudara tiri ku, sekaligus kakak tiri Kyuhyun" Jelas Donghae

"Eh, jinjja? Kenapa kalian tidak bilang daritadi?"Ucap Ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"Ck. Aku pergi" Kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan langsung beranjak dari kantin

"Selalu seperti itu" Gerutu Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya memandang punggung Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ah, ya Sungmin-ah. Kenalin, ini Eunhyuk. Dia partner dance yang ku ceritakan kemarin" Ucap Donghae kepada Sungmin

"sekaligus namja chingunya" Imbuh Ryeowook yang membuat kedua namja dancer itu tersenyum kikuk

"Jinjja?" Tanya Sungmin

"Ne" Jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum kepada Sungmin

"Tapi benar kalian satu keluarga?" Tanya Ryeowook yang masih belum percaya

"Apa aku terlihat bohong Ryeowook-ah?" Ucap Donghae

"Anni hyung, hanya saja Kyuhyun terlalu dingin kepada Sungmin"

"Sepertinya dia memang tidak menyukai ku" kali ini Sungmin yang berbicara

"Anak itu memang seperti itu" Tanggap Eunhyuk

"Tidak usah memikirkan masalah itu" Ucap Donghae sedikit menenangkan Sungmin

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Sungmin tengah menunggu Donghae di samping mobil sport yang mengantar mereka ke sekolah tadi pagi.

"Sungmin-ah, mian membuatmu menunggu lama" Ucap Donghae yang baru muncul bersama Eunhyuk.

"Gwaenchana Donghae-ah" Ucap Sungmin yang langsung masuk kedalam mobil setelah di buka kuncinya oleh Donghae

"Kyuhyun tidak pulang bersama?" Tanya Sungmin

"Anni, dia ada latihan untuk olimpiade matematika bulan depan"

"Ah..arraseo"

Perjalanan menuju rumah pun berlagsung sepi, Sungmin memilih diam, sedangkan Donghae sesekali berbicara pada Eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah mengantar Eunhyuk sampai rumah, Sungmin pun pindah untuk duduk di depan, di samping Donghae –atas perintah Donghae tentunya.

"Donghae-ah, aku baru ingat kalau aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" Ucap Sungmin dalam perjalanan menuju rumah.

"Tanya apa Min?"

"Bukankah Kyuhyun umurnya di bawah kita? Kenapa dia bisa satu kelas dengan ku?"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Salahkan otak Kyuhyun yang terlalu encer sehingga dapat naik satu tingkat"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, aku terkadang heran bagaimana bisa dia sepandai itu padahal pekerjaannya hanya bermain game"

"Mungkin kau saja yang kurang pintar" Gurau Sungmin

"Berarti kau juga sama bodohnya dengan ku Min" Ucap Donghae yang langsung membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

**Sungmin POV**

Suasana rumah sangat sepi. Hanya ada aku sendiri di rumah. Eomma, dan appa pergi pergi keluar kota karena masalah pekerjaan, Donghae pergi latihan dance dengan Eunhyuk, Siwon hyung entah pergi kemana, sedangkan sang maknae Cho Kyuhyun belum pulang sejak tadi siang.

'Hahh" Aku menghela nafas malas dan mendudukkan diri di sofa depan televisi.

Dengan malas ku raih remote yang terdapat di meja dihadapan ku dan menyalakan televisi untuk mengusir rasa bosan yang menghinggap. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, tetapi belum satupun yang pulang. Keadaan di luar pun sudah hujan lebat sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, menambah kesan sunyi di rumah yang ku tempati ini. Hanya terdengar suara air hujan diluar sana serta televisi yang sengaja ku nyalakan dengan volume kencang.

Aku tengah fokus pada televisi saat ku rasakan sofa kosong di sampingku diduduki oleh seseorang. Secara reflek aku berjengit kaget dan langsung bangkit dari dudukku dan menoleh kearah sampingku. Retina ku menangkap sosok namja berkulit pucat dengan rambut yang basah yang entah sejak kapan memasuki rumah.

"K..Kyu, kau sudah pulang?!" Tanya ku dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar karena efek keterkejutan ku.

"Ne, setengah jam yang lalu" Jawabnya

Aku kembali mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak dengar kau datang"

"Itu karena kau terlalu fokus pada televisi. Bahkan volumenya bisa terdengar sampai lantai atas"

Aku hanya tersenyum gaje dan membenarkan ucapan kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum"

"Mau aku masakkan sesuatu?"

"Kau bisa masak?"

"Ya"

'_Jangan meremehkan ku __c__ho. Begini-begini aku juga pintar masak'_ Ucap ku dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku ikut kedapur" Ucapnya.

Aku mengerutkan alis mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau bisa menunggu di sini sambil menon-"

"Tidak!" Dia memotong kalimat ku.

"Baiklah"

Aku menghela nafas. Mematikan televisi dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan Kyuhyun di belakangku.

Hujan di luar semakin deras. Suaranya pun terdengar makin keras dengan suara petir yang menyertainya. Ku tolehkan kepalaku menghadap Kyuhyun yang duduk di meja makan di belakangku. Dia menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan headphone yang terpasanhg di kedua telinganya. _'apa dia tertidur?'_

Setelah selesai dengan masakakan ku, aku menaruh nasi goreng karya ku di atas dua piring yang sudah ku siapkan. Dua piring? Tentu saja yang satu untukku.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Apa kau tertidur?" Ku guncangkan sedikit pundaknya.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kearahku tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku.

"Nasi gorengnya sudah jadi. Ku pikir lebih baik memakan yang hangat di saat dingin seperti ini" Ucap ku seraya meletakkan nasi goreng kehadapannya. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai menyentuh nasi goreng buatan ku di hadapannya.

"Hey, apa kau mendengarku?" Tanya ku

Dia tidak merespon. Bahkan tidak menatap kearah ku. Aku berdecak karena tingkahnya. Paling tidak dia harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada ku.

"Gomawo" Ucapnya di sela-sela acara makannya

"Nde? Ah, ne" Jawab ku

'_Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?'_ Tanya ku dalam hati.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu. Aku mengikuti kyuhyun yang fokus dengan makanannya sambil sesekali melirik kearahnya. Dia masih sama, diam dengan headphone di kedua telinganya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Aku mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya saat selesai dengan makan ku. Kyuhyun sudah selesai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dia tidak merespon, asik dengan PSP di tangannya.

Geram. Aku mendekat kearahnya dan melepas headphone dari telinganya.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Teriaknya kepadaku berbarengan dengan suara petir yang keras di luar sana.

Aku langsung terdiam melihatnya. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatnya marah.

"A..aku tidak-" Ucapan ku terpotong saat aku melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

Kulihat dia menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan tangannya. PSP yang daritadi di pegangnya pun sudah tergeletak pasrah di atas meja.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchana?"

Aku tersentak saat menyentuh bahunya yang bergetar.

"YAA! KYUHYUN-AH!" Aku berteriak padanya karena dia tetap tidak merespon ku. Keringat dingin pun mulai memenuhi wajah pucatnya. Membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat pucat.

Aku panik dan tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya, maupun apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Brrukkkk

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai beberapa detik setelah lampu di ruang yang kami tempati mati. Seluruh rumah gelap, tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun selain cahaya petir di luar rumah. Aku meraih pundak Kyuhyun, berniat melihat keadaannya dan mengajaknya untuk duduk diatas kursi kembali. Namun, gerakanku terhenti saat tangan ku kembali menyentuh bahu yang semakin bergetar. Samar aku mendengar dia menyebut 'eomma' berkali-kali dengan tangan yang masih menutup rapat kedua telinganya. Dengan segera, aku membawa tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat kedalam pelukanku. Dia tidak menolak, malah semakin memelukku dengan erat dengan isak tangis yang mengiringinya.

'_Ada apa sebenarnya dengannya?'_ Ucap ku dalam hati

**TBC**

Chapter dua update :D

Saya mau mengucapkan jeongmal khamsahamnida buat yang sudah me-reviews, favorite dan follow FF abal saya ini. Karena sungguh saya sangat tidak PD dengan ini. Saya publish FF ini pun karena wejangan teman saya yang bilang kalau percuma saja saya hobby nulis tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui cerita saya. Karena belum tentu cerita yang kita anggap buruk, juga buruk dimata orang lain, karena setiap orang memiliki selera dan pemikiran masing-masing kan. Jadi untuk yang sudah membaca FF abal saya ini, tolong review ya, biar saya tahu tanggapan kalian tentang FF abal saya ini

Bilang jelek kalau memang jelek, dan bilang bagus kalau memang bagus (amien), atau lumayan juga bisa ^^ karena apapun yang kalian tulis untuk review FF abal saya ini akan sangat berarti untuk saya. Asal jangan bash aja ^^

Saya juga mau menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh reader disini. Tentang appanya Sungmin, saya sebenarnya tidak ada gambaran siapa itu #plak. Karena di komiknya pun appa sang tokoh juga tidak disebutkan, bahkan tidak di munculkan Dan masalah perceraian Leeteuk, nanti pasti di ceritain kok

Oke segini cuap-cuap saya.

Dimohon Review ne yeorobeun. Khamsahamnida ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Confused Chapter 3**

Cast :

Cho KyuHyun (17 years old)

Lee Sungmin (18 years old)

Lee (Cho) DongHae (18 years old)

Choi (Cho) Siwon (20 years old)

Genre : Family, Romance, School Life

Rate: T

Disclamer : KyuHyun adalah milik SungMin, dan SungMin mutlak milik KyuHyun

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga Jepang yang berjudul Animal Jungle dan Small Devil Kiss. Kedua manga tersebut memiliki tema yang hampir sama. Namun, jalan cerita dalam FF ini mutlak hasil perasan otak saya sendiri meskipun ada beberapa kesamaan dengan komik, namun jalan ceritanya berbeda kok

Summary : Lee SungMin seorang namja manis yang harus memulai kehidupan bersama keluarga barunya karena pernikahan kembali eomma-nya. Bagaimanakah kehidupan barunya bersama appa dan saudara tirinya?

**WARNING : YAOI. **Don't like don't read.

**Love Confused Chapter 3**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Last chapter **

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai beberapa detik setelah lampu di ruang yang kami tempati mati. Seluruh rumah gelap, tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun selain cahaya petir di luar rumah. Aku meraih pundak Kyuhyun, berniat melihat keadaannya dan mengajaknya untuk duduk diatas kursi kembali. Namun, gerakanku terhenti saat tangan ku kembali menyentuh bahu yang semakin bergetar. Samar aku mendengar dia menyebut 'eomma' berkali-kali dengan tangan yang masih menutup rapat kedua telinganya. Dengan segera, aku membawa tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat kedalam pelukanku. Dia tidak menolak, malah semakin memelukku dengan erat dengan isak tangis yang mengiringinya.

'_Ada apa sebenarnya dengannya?'_ Ucap ku dalam hati.

**Chapter 3**

"Kyuhyun-ah" Aku tetap mencoba untuk membuatnya berbicara.

Nihil. Hanya rintihannya yang memanggil 'eomma' yang ku dengar. Aku mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggungnya yang basah karena keringat dingin. Tubuhnya tetap bergetar seperti menahan takut. Sungguh aku lebih senang melihatnya yang bersikap acuh seperti tadi siang daripada harus dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Sudah setengah jam lebih kami berada dalam posisi sama. Duduk di lantai dengan Kyuhyun yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku dengan keadaan yang masih sama gelapnya. Aku memeluk tubuhnya untuk membuatnya tetap merasa aman. Tubuhnya memang sudah tidak bergetar. Namun dia masih tetap menggumamkan kata yang sama. Kaki ku sudah mulai pegal dengan posisi yang tidak bisa di bilang nyaman ini. Sungguh aku berharap siapapun akan cepat pulang.

Satu setengah jam kemudian listrik kembali menyala, namun keadaan di luar masih tetap hujan deras dengan petir yang meraimakan suasana malam. Aku melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur dalam pelukanku. Aku usap peluh yang ada di dahinya. Kulitnya sudah sangat pucat dengan suhu tubuh yang tidak bisa di katakan normal. Anak ini demam. Aku masih bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Kyuhyun yang tadi siang, bahkan saat makan malam masih terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, sekarang dia terlihat seperti anak kecil rapuh yang membutuhkan perlindungan.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Aku mencoba membangunkannya. Sebenarnya tidak tega, tapi aku juga tidak mungkin kuat untuk mengangkatnya ke kamar. Duduk di lantai tanpa alas dalam keadaan dan cuaca seperti ini bukanlah tindakkan yang tepat.

"Eunggghh" Dia melenguh pelan dan membuka matanya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya ku saat ku lihat dia sudah membuka matanya dengan sempurna meskipun masih terlihat sayu.

"Ne" Jawabnya pelan.

"Tidak baik duduk disini. Aku akan membantumu untuk berjalan ke kamarmu" Ucapku dan mencoba untuk bangun sebelum Kyuhyun menahan lengan ku.

"gajima" Ucapnya ambigu.

"Nde?" Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri" Dia berkata dengan suara yang sangat lemah.

Aku mulai mengerti maksudnya. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Gwaenchana. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau harus istirahat di kamar Kyu" Ucapku.

Aku mencoba kembali berdiri dan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti ku. Tidak ada perlawananan. Aku pegang tangan kirinya dan mengalungkannya ke pundakku untuk membantunya berjalan.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya aku membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Aku berniat untuk kembali turun kebawah, membuatkan minuman hangat dan mengambil kompres untuknya, namun tangan pucat itu kembali menghentikan gerakanku.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar Kyu" Ucap ku sambil mencoba melepas tangannya.

Dia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan memohon

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya" Ucap ku lagi.

Dia melepas cengkramannya dari bajuku

"Ku mohon, cepatlah" Ucapnya yang terdengar sangat lirih.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum singkat padanya. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar ini, aku menoleh sebentar kebelakang. Ku lihat Kyuhyun kembali menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya serta mata yang terpejam erat. Bohong kalau ada yang bilang aku tidak khawatir. Aku sangat khawatir, namun aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, mengambil handphone ku dari atas meja dan melakukan panggilan dengan seseorang.

'Yeoboseo' Sapa seorang pria.

"Donghae-ah. Apa kau masih lama?"

'Aku sudah di perjalanan pulang. Ada apa min?'

"Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia-"

'Kyuhyun? Aku paham. Tolong jaga dia. Pasangkan headphone atau apapun ketelinganya asal dia tidak bisa mendengar suara luar' Suara Dongahe mulai terdengar panik.

Meskipun aku tidak paham. Namun aku akan melakukan apa yang Donghae perintahkan. Line telephon sudah terputus. Aku bergegas ke dapur untuk membuat susu coklat hangat dan mengambil baskom serta handuk kecil untuk mengompres Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba demam. Tidak lupa aku meraih handphone Kyuhyun yang masih tergeletak di meja makan. Lengkap dengan headphone yang sebelumnya ku lepas paksa dari telinganya.

"Kyu" Panggilku dan kembali memegang pundaknya yang kembali sedikit bergetar. Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan segera aku memasangkan headphone ke telinganya dan memutar salah satu lagu di playlist. Kyuhyun langsung merapatkan tangannya ke telinganya. Dia terlihat aneh dan rapuh bersamaan di hadapanku.

BRAKK

Suara pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang dibuka dengan keras mengalihkan ku dari kegiatan mengompres dahi Kyuhyun. Ku lihat Donghae berjalan kearah kami dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Terlihat sekali kalau dia baru saja berlari.

"Donghae-ah" Ucapku.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae sambil menatap adik semata wayangnya.

"Dia demam. Dia daritadi terlihat aneh" Ucapku sedikit ragu.

Donghae mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh leher kyuhyun.

"Kenapa bisa begini" Gumamnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya Hae?" Tanya ku.

"Ceritanya panjang Min. Nanti saja aku ceritakan." Jawabnya. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka sebelas malam. Siwon hyung sudah pulang sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Hujan diluar sana pun sudah reda. Suara petir juga sudah tidak separah tadi. Kami bertiga masih berada di kamar Kyuhyun tanpa percakapan sama sekali.

"Sungmin-ah" Panggil Donghae yang duduk di sofa di sampingku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku padanya

"Kau tadi bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun seperti ini kan?"

"Ah, Ne. Bisa kau ceritakan?"

Donghae menghela nafas.

"Diantara kami bertiga, Kyuhyun yang paling dekat dengan eomma. Emmm, eomma kandung kami" Ucap Donghae memulai ceritanya. Aku mulai pasang telinga untuk mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Waktu itu Kyuhyun berumur delapan tahun. Dia merengek untuk minta pergi kerumah nenek di Illsan. Appa tidak bisa mengantar. Aku dan Siwon hyung juga tidak bisa ikut. Hanya Kyuhyun dan eomma yang pergi. Karena Kyuhyun menolak untuk diantar sopir, akhirya eomma yang mengemudi. Mereka berangkat pagi hari dan berniat pulang di sore hari" Donghae menghentikan sebentar ceritanya. Aku dapat melihat matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Namun cuaca saat itu sangat buruk. Sore hari hujan turun dengan lebat disertai badai. Appa bilang pada mereka untuk mereka menginap dirumah nenek. Namun, Kyuhyun merengek ingin pulang. Akhirnya malam hari mereka nekat untuk pulang kerumah. Dengan cuaca yang sangat buruk seperti itu eomma tetap mengemudi sendiri. Hingga kejadian yang sungguh tidak kami harapkan terjadi. Sebuah truk kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga menghantam mobil mereka. Mobil mereka terpental beberapa meter hingga jatuh ke sungai" Donghae sudah mulai menangis terisak. Setelah mengatur nafasnya dia kembali bercerita.

"Kyuhyun sempat koma empat hari waktu itu. Sedangkan eomma tidak selamat. Kyuhyun depresi karena dia merasa kalau dirinyalah yang membunuh eomma. Meskipun diawal aku sempat berpikir sama dengan Kyuhyun, aku bahkan pernah berpikir kenapa bukan Kyuhyun saja yang pergi saat itu."

Aku sempat kaget mendengar ucapan Donghae. Bagaimana mungkin dia berpikir seperti itu?

"Tapi aku buru-buru menepis semua pikiran ku saat Kyuhyun mulai sembuh dan bercerita tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Eomma melindunginya. Memeluknya saat mobil berguling dan terlempar ke sungai. Sejak saat itu kyuhyun takut dengan malam yang hujan disertai petir. Dia akan selalu menggunakan headphonenya dengan volume keras sampai dia tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun selain suara dari headphonya. Dan baru kali ini dia benar-benar ceroboh tidak menggunakan headphonenya, apa dia mau bunuh diri?"

Ucapan Donghae membuatku merasa benar-benar bersalah. Kalau saja aku tidak melepas paksa headphonya, dia tidak mungkin seperti sekarang ini. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Kyuhyun yang tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya. Headphone di telinganya sudah dilepas oleh Siwon hyung yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kyuhyun mulai berubah sejak saat itu." Donghae kembali bercerita. Aku kembali menoleh padanya, dan mendengarkan kembali ceritanya.

"Dulu dia bukan namja dingin seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun kecil yang sangat manja. Aku merindukan sosoknya yang dulu" Donghae menghela nafas perlahan.

"Kau tidak istirahat?" Tanya Donghae padaku.

"Kau harus istirahat Min. Kyuhyun sudah tidak apa-apa"

"Kau juga Hae" Ucap Siwon hyung "Aku tidak mau adik-adikku tumbang dan merepotkan ku karena appa dan eomma masih akan pulang bulan depan"

"Tapi aku masih ingin disini hyung" Ucap Donghae dengan nada merengek.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Kalian istirahatlah di kamar kalian. Kalian besok juga harus sekolah bukan? Biar aku yang menjaga Kyunnie di sini"

Aku dan Donghae saling berpandangan. Tidak rela sebenarnya. Tapi apa yang bisa kami lakukan kalau Siwon hyung sudah memerintah kami seperti itu.

**Sungmin POV end**

**Normal POV**

Suasana pagi hari di kediaman Cho terlihat sangat sepi. Berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya. Hanya terlihat empat namja yang sedang sarapan di meja makan tanpa ada percakapan apapun. Seorang namja manis sesekali melirikkan ekor matanya pada sosok berwajah pucat yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Dia benar-benar masih merasa bersalah karena kejadian tadi malam.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Donghae saat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Ne" Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat sekarang. Siwon hyung, kami berangkat dulu" Pamit Donghae pada hyung semata wayangnya.

"Ne. Hati-hatilah di jalan" Ucap Siwon.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun mengikuti langkah Donghae untuk berjalan keluar setelah sebelumnya ikut berpamitan pada Cho Siwon.

"Aku masih harus menjemput Hyukkie karena mobilnya sedang bocor. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Donghae ketika sudah dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Terserah kau saja" Jawab Kyuhyun yang duduk di belakang.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu.

"Biar aku pindah kebelakang" Sungmin berkata setelah Donghae menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Eunhyuk.

"Anni. Kau bisa duduk di situ" Donghae tidak enak pada Sungmin kalau Sungmin harus keluar untuk pindah tempat duduk.

"Gwaenchana" Ujar Sungmin dan langsung membuka pintu di sebelahnya dan berpindah ke sebelah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa canggung saat melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya melihat keluar jendela tanpa menoleh padanya.

'_Apa dia marah?"_ Batin Sungmin.

Tak lama, Eunhyuk keluar dari kediamannya dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil Donghae.

"Anyeong Sungminnie. Anyeong Kyuhyunnie" Sapa Eunhyuk sambil membalikkan tubuhnya kearah belakang.

"Ck. Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu monyet" Suara siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Kyuhyun.

"Haha, adik kecil tidak boleh marah-marah. Nanti cepat keriput lho" Eunhyuk masih senang untuk menggoda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Donghae terkikik geli mendengar candaan Eunhyuk. Donghae tahu kalau Eunhyuk sangat ingin memiliki nam-dongsaeng. Karena itu, dia sudah sangat hafal akan kebiasaan Eunhyuk yang sering menggoda adik semata wayangnya itu.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin menjawab candaan Eunhyuk. Dia lebih memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela mobilnya daripada berurusan dengan namja-chingu sang hyung.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya bersama Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun di sebelahnya. Perasaan bersalah masih mendominasi pikirannya. Setelah sampai di kelas, Sungmin berniat untuk duduk di bangkunya. Namun, hal tersebut urung saat dilihatnya seorang namja bermata sipit duduk di bangku yang di tempatinya kemarin.

"Sungmin-ah. Kau sudah datang?" Tanya Ryeowook yang melihat kehadiran Sungmin.

"Ne" Jawab Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, mianhae. Mulai sekarang Yesung hyung akan duduk di tempat duduk lama mu. Tapi tenang saja kau bisa duduk dengan Kyuhyun karena Yesung hyung dulu chairmate-nya Kyuhyun" Ucap Ryeowook.

Sungmin melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di bangkunya dengan PSP yang melekat pada tangan pucatnya.

"Ah. Ne. Gwaenchana Ryeowook-ah" Jawab Sungmin.

"Oh, ya. Kalian belum berkenalan kan? Karena kemarin dia tidak masuk. Namanya Kim Jong Woon. Kau bisa memanggilnya Yesung hyung karena usianya sebenarnya satu tahun di atas kita" Ryeowook memperkenalkan namja yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tidak perlu sedetail itu juga chagi" protes Yesung.

"Annyeong. Sungmin imnida." Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya

"Bangapta Sungmin-ah" Ucap Yesung dengan senyuman yang membuat mata sipitnya semakin menghilang.

"Nado hyung" Jawab Sungmin.

Setelah berkenalan dengan Yesung, Sungmin pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Kyuhyun. Suasana canggung masih melingkupi mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Panggil Sungmin ragu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan bermain game-nya dan menoleh kearah Sungmin yang duduk yang tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku. Mianhae soal yang tadi malam. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud. Aku tidak tahu kalau-"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan" potong Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal mianhae" Sungmin benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Sudah aku bilang untuk melupakannya kan. Aku sudah tidak memikirkan masalah semalam"

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat.

"Gomawo" ucap Sungmin dengan tersenyum manis membuat Cho Kyuhyun yang duduk di hadapannya merasakan getaran aneh dalam hatinya.

**TBC**

Annyeong chapter 3 update

Sebelumnya saya kembali ingin mengucapkan terimakasih buat yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview FF abal saya ini. Saya tahu FF saya sangat banyak kekurangan, oleh karena itu saya membutuhkan saran kalian agar saya tahu dimana letak kesalahan dalam FF saya ini.

Dan saya juga minta maaf kalau saya tidak membalas review kalian. Tapi saya membaca review kalian semua kok

Saya juga mau bilang kalau mungkin saya tidak bisa update untuk waktu dekat ini karena tugas kuliah menumpuk dan UAS sudah didepan mata #tolong doakan saya

Segini saja cuap-cuap saya. Sekali lagi, tolong review ne yeorobeun

Khamsahamnida

Annyeong~~ #ngilang ke kamar KyuMin


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Confused Chapter 4**

Cast :

Cho KyuHyun (17 years old)

Lee Sungmin (18 years old)

Lee (Cho) DongHae (18 years old)

Choi (Cho) Siwon (20 years old)

Genre : Family, Romance, School Life

Rate: T

Disclamer : KyuHyun adalah milik SungMin, dan SungMin mutlak milik KyuHyun

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga Jepang yang berjudul Animal Jungle dan Small Devil Kiss. Kedua manga tersebut memiliki tema yang hampir sama. Namun, jalan cerita dalam FF ini mutlak hasil perasan otak saya sendiri meskipun ada beberapa kesamaan dengan komik, namun jalan ceritanya berbeda kok

Summary : Lee SungMin seorang namja manis yang harus memulai kehidupan bersama keluarga barunya karena pernikahan kembali eomma-nya. Bagaimanakah kehidupan barunya bersama appa dan saudara tirinya?

**WARNING : YAOI. **Don't like don't read.

**Love Confused Chapter 4**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Last chapter **

"Aku. Mianhae soal yang tadi malam. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud. Aku tidak tahu kalau-"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan" Potong Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal mianhae" Sungmin benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Sudah aku bilang untuk melupakannya kan. Aku sudah tidak memikirkan masalah semalam"

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat.

"Gomawo" Ucap Sungmin dengan tersenyum manis membuat Cho Kyuhyun yang duduk di hadapannya merasakan getaran aneh dalam hatinya.

**Chapter 4**

Bel pergantian pelajaran sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk pelajaran olah raga. Sungmin tidak tahu kalau hari ini ada olah raga. Dia belum memiliki seragam olah raga dari sekolah barunya ini. Masih ingat kan, kalau dia baru menginjakkan kakinya untuk yang kedua kalinya di sekolah elit ini.

"Kau tidak ganti baju?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Itu. Aku..Aku belum mempunyai seragam olah raga yang baru" Jawab Sungmin ragu.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan sebelum membuka ransel hitamnya dan mengeluarkan baju olah raga dari dalam tasnya.

"Pakailah" Dia menyodorkan seragamnya pada Sungmin.

"Nde?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas bosan.

"Pakailah seragamku. Aku tidak ikut olah raga"

"Eh, wae? Bagaimana bisa begitu"

"Ck. Kau ini cerewet sekali. Kau tinggal pakai saja seragam ku. Aku akan ke UKS" Ucap Kyuhyun dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya setelah sebelumya dia menyerahkan seragamnya pada Sungmin.

"Eh. Apa kau masih sakit?"

"Anni. Cepatlah ganti baju sebelum guru itu menghukummu untuk keliling lapangan" Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kelas.

Sungmin tersenyum sambil menatap seragam di tangannya.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin mengucapkan dengan tulus meskipun dia tahu Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mendengarnya.

Setelah mengganti seragamnya, Sungmin segera bergegas ke lapangan. Sedikit tidak nyaman karena seragam yang terlalu panjang di tubuhnya. Salahkan tubuh sungmin yang terbilang 'imut' sehingga dia merasa seragam kyuhyun terlalu panjang untuk di kenakannya, terutama celananya. Namun hal itu bertolak belakang dengan ukuran baju yang terasa sedikit sempit di tubuhnya. Malangnya nasib mu nak.

"Sungmin-ah!" Panggil Ryeowook saat melihat Sungmin baru menginjakkan kaki di lapangan indoor Sapphire Blue International High School.

Sungmin segera berlari kearah Ryeowook.

"Kau memakai seragam siapa?" Tanya Ryeowook saat melihat seragam Sungmin "Sepertinya kau salah memilih ukuran"

"Ini seragam Kyuhyun" Jawab Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun? Dia meminjamkan seragamnya untuk mu?" Tanya Yesung tidak percaya.

"Ne. Waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin kembali dengan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Aigoo Sungmin-ah. Jangan memasang pose seimut itu" Ucap Ryeowook.

"Anni. Hanya sulit di percaya" Jawab Yesung

"Apanya yang sulit di percaya. Dia kan hyung-nya si maknae itu" Ucap Ryeowook.

"Hyung?" Tanya Yesung tidak mengerti. Setahunya hyung Kyuhyun hanyalah Cho Siwon dan Cho Donghae.

"Hyung tirinya" Jawab Sungmin membenarkan ucapan Ryeowook.

"Aigoo. Beruntung sekali anak itu mendapatkan hyung semanis dirimu Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Yesung.

"Kyuhyun tidak ikut pelajaran olah raga lagi ya" Ujar Ryeowook. Ada sedikit ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

"Lagi?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ne. Dia jarang ikut olah raga. Kalau olah raganya yang ringan dia ikut. Tapi kalau yang terlalu menguras tenaga dia tidak pernah ikut"

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau dia mengidap pneumotorax?" Tanya Yesung.

"Nde? Aku tidak tahu. Dan nama itu?"

"Aku tidak terlalu paham. Mungkin semacam asma. Dia akan merasa sesak jika terlalu kelelahan. Bahkan dia pernah sesak saat memaksakan diri ikut pengambilan nilai untuk olah raga basket. Sejak saat itu seonsaengnim mengijankannya untuk hanya mengikuti materi yang ringan" Jelas Yesung.

Sungmin baru mengetahui satu fakta lagi tentang Cho Kyuhyun. Dia merasa sedikit prihatin dengan namja yang di juluki maknae di kelasnya itu.

Pelajaran olah raga telah dimulai. Hari ini adalah olah raga volly. Semua siswa namja maupun yeoja harus ikut bermain sebelum pengambilan nilai yang dilakukan minggu depan. Saat ini Sungmin sedang bermain dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya. Team Sungmin masih unggul beberapa point dari team lawan. Sorak sorai murid yeoja membuat suasana dalam lapangan indoor itu menjadi sangat ramai. Satu operan di layangkan oleh team lawan. Sungmin berniat untuk mengambil alih sang bola. Namun, tanpa di sadari Sungmin teman satu teamnya juga berniat untuk menangkap sang bola. Benturan itupun terjadi. Sungmin tersungkur di lantai setelah sebelumnya tubuhnya menghantam teman se-teamnya sendiri.

"Sungmin-ah. Gwaenchana?" Tanya salah satu temannya.

"Gwaenchana" Jawab Sungmin sambil meringis perih saat melihat siku kirinya terluka.

"Antarkan dia ke UKS." Ucap Park Seonsaengnim.

Dengan sigap Ryeowook membantu Sungmin dan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke UKS.

"Apa sangat perih?" Tanya Ryeowook dalam perjalanan menuju UKS.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tetap meniup luka di siku kirinya.

Setelah sampai di UKS, Ryeowook langsung menghampiri seorang dokter jaga yang memang bertugas di UKS ini.

Sungmin meringis perih saat alkohol di oleskan di atas lukanya.

"Tahanlah sedikit" Ucap sang dokter.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak ingin melihat lukanya yang sedang di olesi obat, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Saat itu juga retina matanya menangkap sosok namja berkulit pucat yang sedang tertidur di atas salah satu ranjang UKS. Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya. '_Sepertinya lelap sekali tidurnya' _Pikir Sungmin dalam hati.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan di UKS, Sungmin pun kembali ke kelas dengan Ryeowook setelah sebelumnya mengganti seragam olah raga mereka dengan seragam yang biasa mereka pakai. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Namun, mereka masih urung untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Apa masih perih?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Anniyo. Sudah tidak apa-apa"

"Kenapa tangan mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tanpa disadari sudah berdiri di samping Sungmin

"Nde?" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyadari kalau Kyuhyun-lah yang baru saja bertanya.

"A..Anniyo. Hanya terjatuh saat olah raga"

"Ck..ayo ke kantin" Ajaknya dan menarik tangan kanan Sungmin.

"Eh. Aku tidak ingin ke kantin"

"Tidak ada penolakan Lee Sungmin. Kau harus menemaniku makan"

Sungmin hanya terdiam dan menurut saat Kyuhyun terus menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Sungmin saat sudah duduk di kantin dengan makanan di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja untuk makan" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tsk. Aku juga tahu kalau masalah itu"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya fokus pada makanannya.

"Apa itu sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk luka di tangan Sungmin.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa" Jawab Sungmin.

Tidak ada obrolan lagi setelah itu. Hingga mereka selesai makan dan kembali ke kelas.

**Sungmin POV**

Sekarang aku sedang berada di kamar. Berkutat sendirian dengan soal-soal matematika yang sangat memuakkan. Karena sungguh sejak satu jam aku membuka buku PR ku, belum satu soal pun yang mampu ku selesaikan. Aku memang paling lemah dalam hal berhitung,

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamarku diketuk dari luar. Dengan enggan, aku berdiri dari kursi ku dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Siwon hyung?" Ucap ku saat melihat Siwon hyung berdiri di depan pintu kamarku.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanyanya.

"Ne." Jawabku dan membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Kau sedang belajar?" Tanyanya saat melihat kearah meja belajarku.

"Ya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berminat dengan apa yang sedang aku pelajari " Jawabku dengan mem-poutkan bibir.

"Haha. Kau itu manis sekali Sungmin-ah" Ucap Siwon sambil mengacak-acak rambut ku gemas.

"YA! Hyung! Kau merusak rambut ku" Aku membenarkan rambut ku yang ku yakin sudah acak-acakkan karena ulah Siwon hyung.

"Apa kau besok ada acara?"

"Anni. Waeyo?"

"Kau bisa menemaniku keluar?"

"Kemana?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan. Aku bosan di rumah. Sekali-sekali kita juga harus keluar bersama Sungmin-ah"

"Baiklah" Aku menyetujui ajakan Siwon hyung.

"Besok aku akan menjemput mu di sekolah"

"Eh. Wae? Aku bisa pulang dengan Donghae"

"Daripada harus pulang, lebih baik kita langsung pergi kan?"

Aku membenarkan ucapan Siwon hyung.

"Kau manis sekali sungmin-ah" Kali ini Siwon hyung mencubit pipiku dengan keras.

"Appo! Appo hyung" Aku mencoba melepas cubitan Siwon hyung. Berhasil. Tapi tangannya berpindah ke pinggang ku dan menggelitikku. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa ku. Aku tertawa dengan keras, tidak peduli kalau harus terdengar sampai kamar lain.

**Sungmin POV end**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar ku saat aku mendengar suara gelak tawa dari kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarku. Penasaran, aku berjalan menuju kamar yang pintunya tidak tertutup itu. Mataku seketika melihat pemandangan yang entah kenapa membuat ku tidak suka. Siwon hyung tengah menggeletiki Sungmin sampai membuatnya tertawa lepas. Ku kepalkan tangan ku erat sebelum ku pukulkan ke pintu yang ada di sebelah ku. ku lihat mereka berhenti dengan aktivitas mereka dan menatap kearah ku.

"K..Kyu? Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Siwon hyung.

"Tidak bisakah kalian diam? Suara kalian sangat mengganggu!"

"Mianhae" Sungmin yang meminta maaf dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Seharusnya kau sadar dengan status mu sebagai orang baru di rumah ini Lee Sungmin! Bukannya malah membuat keributan!"

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Teriak Siwon hyung

"APA?!" Aku balas berteriak padanya.

"Jaga bicaramu! Kami tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berbicara kasar seperti itu!"

"Aku juga tidak pernah meminta untuk kau ajar Cho Siwon!" Ucap ku dan langsung pergi.

"_Menyebalkan" _gumamku dalam hati.

Aku kembali ke kamarku dengan membanting pintu keras. Aku tidak peduli orang rumah akan marah. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di balkon kamar sambil melihat pemandangan di luar. Aku mulai memikirkan apa yang barusaja terjadi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat ku marah hanya karena melihat mereka berdua. Dengan kesal kuacak rambut ku, tidak peduli jika itu akan membuat rambutku semakin berantakan.

Bosan. Aku kembali masuk kedalam kamarku dan mengambil PSP yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Kumainkan benda hitam itu dengan tiduran di ranjang empukku. Baru beberapa menit tulisan 'Game Over' muncul.

"Arrrggghh" ku lempar PSP ku atas kasur. Bayang-bayang wajah Sungmin dan Siwon hyung terus berkelebatan dalam pikiranku.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi" Gumamku sebelum memilih untuk tidur.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**Normal POV**

Seperti hari-hari biasanya. Sebelum berangkat dengan kegiatan masing-masing keluarga Cho pasti menyempatkan waktu untuk sarapan bersama. Meskipun tidak ada kedua orang tua yang biasanya selalu mendudukki kursi mereka karena mereka masih mengurus pekerjaan mereka di luar kota.

Kyuhyun baru memasuki ruang makan saat ketiga orang lainnya sudah duduk di kursinya massing-masing. Merasa semua anggota keluarganya sudah lengkap, Siwon pun memimpin untuk memulai sarapan. Hanya suara sendok dan piring yang saling beradu yang terdengar sebelum seorang namja mengusir suasana sepi itu.

"Sungmin-ah. Kau nanti pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Siwon.

"Jam tiga hyung" Jawab Sungmin.

"Jangan lupa kalau aku akan menjemputmu" Siwon tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Aku akan mengingatnya. Hyung tenang saja"

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan acara makannya dengan meletakkan sendok dan garpunya dengan cukup keras diatas piring.

"Aku selesai" Ucapnya dan bergegas berdiri.

"Makan mu belum habis Kyu" Sanggah Donghae.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Ayo berangkat" Ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung berjalan keluar rumah menghiraukan tatapan tidak suka dari seorang yang melihat tingkahnya.

"Kau itu kenapa sih?" Tanya Donghae saat sudah berada di dalam mobil dengan Kyuhyun di sampingnya, dan Sungmin yang duduk bersama Eunhyuk di belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

Donghae hanya berdecak malas melihat Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin dia sedang datang Hae" Eunhyuk berucap, membuat emosi Kyuhyun kembali naik.

"Diamlah monyet!"

Eunhyuk hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanpa berniat untuk menjawab ejekan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin yang sejak awal hanya terdiam, memilih untuk tetap diam sampai mobil yang di tumpanginya berhenti di parkiran sekolah.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa bahkan sampai jam pelajaran terakhir selesai. Kyuhyun yang memilih diam, dan Sungmin yang tidak berani menyapa duluan membuat keduanya seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Setelah selesai dengan buku-buku dan peralatan tulis yang ada di mejanya, Sungmin memilih untuk keluar kelas terlebih dahulu. Dia berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah untuk menemui seseorang yang sudah berjanji untuk menjemputnya.

"Sungmin-ah" Panggil seorang namja dari dalam mobil sport berwarna hitam.

Sungmin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya sebelum berjalan untuk menghampiri sang namja berlesung pipit itu.

"Apa hyung sudah menunggu lama?" Sungmin bertanya setelah dirinya mendudukkan diri di samping sang hyung.

"Anni. Aku belum lama menunggu disini" Jawab sang hyung-Cho Siwon.

"Kita mau kemana?" Sungmin kembali bertanya.

"Kau mau es krim? Aku dengar ada kedai es krim baru di dekat sini"

"Jeongmal? Ne, aku mau. Aku sangat menyukai es krim" Ucap Sungmin semangat dengan mata berbinar-binar yang membuat Siwon tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit sebelah pipi chubby itu.

"Appo hyung" Protes Sungmin sambil mengelus pipi kiri yang menjadi korban cubitan sang hyung.

Siwon tertawa senang sebelum menjalankan mobilnya. Meninggalkan gerbang Sapphire Blue High School tanpa menyadari seorang namja tengah memandang tidak suka pada mereka.

Annyeong Chapter 4 update.

Karena UAS saya ternyata di majukan, jadi sesuai biasa saya update setiap hari senin ^^

Semoga semua puas ya

Dan sekali lagi terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah mau me-review FF abal saya ini. Review kalian sangat berpengaruh dalam semangat saya untuk melanjutkan FF abal saya ini

Dan untuk Silent Reader, sekali-sekali tunjukkan diri kalian dong :D

Oke segitu dulu cuap-cuap saya.

Sampai bertemu chapter depan ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Cast :

Cho KyuHyun (17 years old)

Lee Sungmin (18 years old)

Lee (Cho) DongHae (18 years old)

Choi (Cho) Siwon (20 years old)

Genre : Family, Romance, School Life

Rate: T

Disclamer : KyuHyun adalah milik SungMin, dan SungMin mutlak milik KyuHyun

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga Jepang yang berjudul Animal Jungle dan Small Devil Kiss. Kedua manga tersebut memiliki tema yang hampir sama. Namun, jalan cerita dalam FF ini mutlak hasil perasan otak saya sendiri meskipun ada beberapa kesamaan dengan komik, namun jalan ceritanya berbeda kok

Summary : Lee SungMin seorang namja manis yang harus memulai kehidupan bersama keluarga barunya karena pernikahan kembali eomma-nya. Bagaimanakah kehidupan barunya bersama appa dan saudara tirinya?

**WARNING : YAOI. **Don't like don't read.

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Last chapter **

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa bahkan sampai jam pelajaran terakhir selesai. Kyuhyun yang memilih diam, dan Sungmin yang tidak berani menyapa duluan membuat keduanya seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Setelah selesai dengan buku-buku dan peralatan tulis yang ada di mejanya, Sungmin memilih untuk keluar kelas terlebih dahulu. Dia berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah untuk menemui seseorang yang sudah berjanji untuk menjemputnya.

"Sungmin-ah" Panggil seorang namja dari dalam mobil sport berwarna hitam.

Sungmin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya sebelum berjalan untuk menghampiri sang namja berlesung pipit itu.

"Apa hyung sudah menunggu lama?" Sungmin bertanya setelah dirinya mendudukkan diri di samping sang hyung.

"Anni. Aku baru sampai" Jawab sang hyung-Cho Siwon.

"Kita mau kemana?" Sungmin kembali bertanya.

"Kau mau es krim? Aku dengar ada kedai es krim baru di dekat sini"

"Jeongmal? Ne, aku mau. Aku sangat menyukai es krim" Ucap Sungmin semangat dengan mata berbinar-binar yang membuat Siwon tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit sebelah pipi chubby itu.

"Appo hyung" Protes Sungmin sambil mengelus pipi kiri yang menjadi korban cubitan sang hyung.

Siwon tertawa senang sebelum menjalankan mobilnya. Meninggalkan gerbang Sapphire Blue International High School tanpa menyadari seorang namja tengah memandang tidak suka pada mereka.

**Chapter 5**

Siwon dan Sungmin kini tengah menikmati es krim di salah satu kedai yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah Sungmin. Terlihat Siwon tengah menikmati sesuatu di hadapannya. Bukan, dia tidak menikmati es krim yang sudah di pesannya, bahkan dia belum menyentuhkan sama sekali. Siwon tengah asik menikmati wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan menurutnya.

"Siwon Hyung!" Sungmin menyadarkan Siwon dari acaranya menikmati wajah manis seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Nde?" Tanyanya sedikit kikuk.

"Kenapa es krimnya tidak dimakan? Lihat itu sudah mulai mencair" Ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk es krim di hadapan Siwon menggunakan sendoknya.

"Ah. Ne. Ini aku akan memakannya" Jawab Siwon sebelum tangannya bergerak untuk menyuapkan satu sendok es krim kedalam mulutnya.

"Sungmin-ah" Panggil Siwon di sela-sela makannya.

"Ne hyung" Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap wajah tampan Siwon.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Pacar? Aku bahkan belum pernah pacaran seumur hidupku Hyung" Jawab Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"Mwo?! Kau serius?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau seseorang yang kau cintai mungkin?"

"Seseorang yang ku cintai?" Sungmin terlihat berfikir. "Ne ada" Jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Eh. Nugu?"

"Appa, eomma, KangIn appa, Hyung, Donghae, Kyuh-"

"YAA! Bukan yang seperti itu maksudku" Potong Siwon.

"Tadi kan hyung bertanya orang yang ku cintai" Sungmin tidak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan"

"Sungmin ah. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Tapi ini masalah keluargamu"

"Tanya apa?" Jawab Sungmin dengan nada yang sedikit malas.

"Kenapa orang tua mu bercerai?"

Sungmin menghentikkan kegiatan makannya sebentar sebelum kembali malanjutkan acara makannya dan menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Orang tua ku tidak pernah saling mencintai" Jawab Sungmin

"Nde?" Siwon membelalakkan matanya kaget mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Orang tua ku menikah karena perjodohan. Hampir setiap malam mereka bertengkar. Appa dulu juga jarang dirumah. Eomma tidak tahan dan memilih untuk cerai dengan appa. Meskipun appa tidak pernah kasar pada eomma, namun mereka sering sekali adu mulut saat bertemu"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Siwon saat melihat Sungmin sudah menghabiskan es krimnya.

Sungmin mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Kita kemana lagi?"

"Aku tidak mengerti wilayah sini. Jadi terserah hyung mau pergi kemana" Maklum saja, Sungmin belum ada satu minggu tinggal di ibu kota Korea Selatan.

"Baiklah, aku tahu satu tempat yang menarik. Kau pasti akan suka" Siwon langsung mengajak Sungmin untuk memasuki mobil dan melajukan mobilnya menuju suatu tempat.

"Uwaahhhh. Ini indah sekali hyung" Ucap Sungmin saat sudah sampai di suatu tempat. Diatas sebuah bukit lebih tepatnya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Siwon

"Ne. Sangat suka" Jawab Sungmin sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Merasakan hembusan angin yang berhembus kearahnya.

"Dari sini kita bisa melihat _sunset_. Kita datang di waktu yang tepat" Ucap Siwon sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kearah barat yang menampilkan matahari berwarna orange yang indah.

"Ini benar-benar indah hyung"

"Tidak banyak yang tahu tempat ini. Kau bisa kesini kapan pun kau mau"

"Ne" Jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman penuh di wajahnya.

Lama mereka menikmati suasana damai di tempat itu. Langit sore sudah berubah gelap dengan taburan bintang yang menyertainya.

"Sungmin-ah. Ayo kita pulang" Ajak Siwon.

"Sebentar lagi hyung" Jawab Sungmin yang masih enggan untuk pulang.

"Di sini semakin dingin. Kau bisa sakit nanti"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya namun dia beranjak untuk bangun dan menyetujui ajakan Siwon.

"Kau bisa kesini lagi kapan-kapan"

"Ne" Jawab Sungmin yang sebenarnya masih tidak rela untuk pulang.

Siwon kembali mengacak rambut Sungmin. Sepertinya itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Siwon saat berada di dekat Sungmin.

"Kami pulang" Teriak Sungmin dengan riang saat menginjakkan kaki di kediamannya.

"Kalian darimana saja?" Tanya donghae yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan majalah otomotif di tangannya.

"Hanya jalan-jalan" Jawab Siwon

"Kau sudah makan Hae?" Sungmin bertanya kepada Donghae.

"Sudah. Aku tadi beli makan diluar dengan Kyuhyun"

"Kyuhyun dimana?" Tanya Siwon.

"Di kamarnya mungkin" Jawab Donghae sedikit acuh.

"Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Anni. Hanya sikap Kyuhyun saja yang menyebalkan hari ini"

"Ya sudahlah. Kami keatas dulu Hae" Siwon mengajak Sungmin untuk berjalan menuju lantai atas. Menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini hyung" Ucap Sungmin sebelum berbelok menuju kamarnya.

"Cheonma Min" Siwon mengelus rambut Sungmin dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berseberangan arah dengan arah menuju kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum singkat sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun, seketika Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya mengangkap sosok pucat Kyuhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

"K..Kyu" Ucap Sungmin gagap.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

"Ne" Jawab Sungmin.

"Pasti menyenangkan sekali ya pergi dengan Siwon hyung"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Lee Sungmin. Aku di sini bahkan tahu kalau ada di antara kalian yang memiliki 'rasa lain' " Kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"

"Ck. Kau itu benar-benar polos atau bodoh sih sebenarnya"

"Tidak bisakah kau bicara dengan lebih sopan tuan Cho?" Sungmin mulai geram dengan Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kau siapa sampai aku harus berbicara dengan sopan padamu?"

"Aku hyungmu!"

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah menganggap mu sebagai hyung-ku"

"Kau?!" Mata Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kau memang tidak menyukai ku sejak awal. Aku tahu kau selalu bersikap acuh padaku. Aku tahu kau memang merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran ku. dan sekarang aku juga tahu kalau kau tidak menganggap ku. Apa salahku pada mu Cho?! Kenapa kau sangat membenci ku padahal aku sudah mengangapmu seperti adik kandungku sendiri!" Sungmin sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Air matanya turun begitu saja membasahi pipinya yang chubby.

'_Bukan ini yang ingin ku ucapkan' _Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak merespon apapun, Sungmin beranjak pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri seperti orang tolol di ujung tangga.

"Aku kecewa padamu Kyu" Ucap Siwon yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bukan seperti ini yang dia inginkan.

Suasana pagi hari di ruang makan kediaman Cho terlihat sangat suram. Seperti hari kemarin, hampir tidak ada obrolan sama sekali. Sungmin tampak menundukkan kepalanya sedari tadi. Posisi duduk yang biasanya Sungmin berada di samping Donghae, Kini dia duduk di sebelah Siwon dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun di hadapannya.

"Sungmin-ah. Apa kau habis menangis?" Donghae mengucapkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi memenuhi otaknya.

Semua mata kini beralih menatap Sungmin, termasuk Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang masih berada dalam satu meja yang sama dengan mereka.

"Anniyo. Wae?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat sebiasa mungkin.

"Mata mu terlihat seperti habis menangis"

"Mungkin hanya kelelahan" Jawab Sungmin sekenanya "Kajja berangkat Hae. Aku masih ada PR yang belum aku kerjakan" Ajak Sungmin sembari berdiri dari posisi duduknya, diikuti Donghae dan Kyuhyun setelahnya.

Setelah sampai di kelas, Sungmin langsung menuju tempat duduknya dan duduk di bangku yang berada di belakang kelas. Kyuhyun sudah duduk di bangku tepat di samping tempat duduknya.

Tanpa berniat untuk menyapa ataupun berbicara pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung mengeluarkan buku PR Matematika yang belum sempat di sentuhnya sama sekali. Sungmin membaca satu persatu soal yang ada di bukunya. Lima menit dia hanya menatap soal di hadapannya tanpa menggoreskan ujung pensil di bukunya.

"Haaahhh" Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah. Sepertinya dia pasrah kalau hari ini dia akan di hukum oleh guru mamtematika yang terkenal killer itu.

Puukk

Sebuah buku mendarat di hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan sebuah buku di hadapannya. Di bukanya halaman pertamanya buku itu dan menemukan nama Cho Kyuhyun di dalamnya. Sungmin langsung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Kyu-"  
"Tulis saja daripada kau di hukum" Potong Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo" Sungmin tersenyum senang sebelum tangannya mulai bergerak untuk menyalin jawaban dari buku Kyuhyun kedalam bukunya.

"Sungmin-ah" Panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang memanggilku?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ya" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan singkat.

'_Dia kan tidak menganggapku sebagai hyung-nya. Maklum kalau dia tidak mau memanggilku hyung' _ Pikir Sungmin dalam hati.

"Soal kejadian tadi malam" Kyuhyun terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Gwaenchana Kyu. Aku menegerti perasaan mu yang memang kurang suka terhadap ku" Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Bukan seperti itu. Tolong lupakan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi malam. Aku sedang emosi waktu itu"

"Justru orang yang sedang emosi yang biasanya berkata jujur" Sungmin masih tetap menunjukkan senyuman manisnya kepada Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah meminjamkan bukumu Kyu" Ucap Sungmin sambil menyodorkan buku PR Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerima bukunya dan tidak berani untuk berbicara lagi.

Malam hari di kediaman Cho memang tidak seramai biasanya. Sungmin sedang menonton televisi dengan Donghae. Siwon sedang kuliah karena ada jam malam, sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang tidur di kamarnya sejak pulang sekolah sore harinya. Sungmin dan Donghae tertawa keras saat melihat adegan lucu yang ada di acara komedi yang mereka tonton, tidak menyadari seorang namja pucat tengah berjalan menuju mereka.

"Hyung!" Panggil Kyuhyun dengan menepuk pundak Donghae keras.

"YAA! Tidak bisakah kau muncul dengan baik-baik?" Donghae berteriak karena keterkejutannya.

"Aku lapar" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sok polos.

"Cih. Masak saja sendiri"

"Hyung! Kau tega membiarkan adik mu yang tampan ini kelaparan?"

"Aku sedang malas Kyu. Kau beli saja diluar" Jawab Donghae.

"YAA! Mana ada Hyung yang kejam sepertimu Cho Donghae!"

"Biar aku yang masak" Jawab Sungmin seraya bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

Kyuhyun langsung terdiam saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Sungmin.

"Gomawo" Ucap Kyuhyun canggung.

"Cheonma" Sungmin langsung pergi menuju dapur

"Dasar manja" Ejek Donghae.

"Daripada bodoh" Kyuhyun langsung pergi menuju dapur setelah sedikit menyindir Donghae.

"YAA! Apa maksudmu bocah?!" Donghae berteriak saat otaknya mulai menangkap apa maksud ucapan Kyuhyun.

Setelah sampai di dapur, Sungmin langsung menyalakan kompor dan menaruh panci diatasnya untuk memasak air yang akan di gunakannya untuk membuat sup. Sambil menunggu airnya mendidih, Sungmin memotong beberapa sayuran yang akan di masukkannya kedalam panci. Setelah dirasa airnya sudah mendidih, Sungmin memasukkan beberapa sayuran dan bumbu kedalamnya. Merasa membutuhkan mangkok, dia pun berjinjit untuk mengambil mangkok yang di letakkan di rak yang ada di atasnya. Salahkan tubuhnya yang 'imut' sehingga dia kesulitan untuk menggapai tempat-tempat yang tinggi.

"Aish. Kenapa tidak sampai sih" Gerutu Sungmin sambil tetap berjinjit untuk mengambil mangkok.

Tanpa disadari Sungmin, sebuah tangan terulur dan mengambilkan mangkok putih untuk Sungmin. Kaget, Sungmin reflek menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati wajah Cho Kyuhyun berapada tepat dihadapannya dengan jarak hanya beberapa centimeter dari wajahnya. Karena kaget Sungmin begerak gusar tanpa menyadari tangannya menyenggol panci yang berisikan air panas dan tumpah hampir mengenai kakinya.

"ARRGHHH!" Teriak Sungmin saat cipratan air panas mengenai kakinya.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya melihat kejadian di hadapannya. Dengan sigap, di gendongnya tubuh berisi Sungmin dengan bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar mandi yang terletak tepat di samping dapur. Dinyalakannya _showe_r yang langsung mengguyur tubuh mereka berdua. Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapan Sungmin dan membasuh kaki Sungmin .

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak apa-apa" Ucap Sungmin sedikit bergetar.

Kyuhyun tidak mendengar suara Sungmin. Dia terus membasuh kaki Sungmin tanpa menghiraukan seluruh tubuhnya yang telah basah kuyup.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin sedikit membentak dan menarik kakinya. Menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari apa yang baru saja dilakukankannya.

"Mi..Mianhae. Aku akan mengambil handuk" Ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung keluar. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang langsung merosot terjatuh ke lantai .

'_Kenapa ini? Kenapa perasaan ku aneh saat memandang Kyuhyun?' _

Sungmin masih terduduk di lantai di bawah guyuran air _shower_ dengan tangan yang mengepal erat di dadanya. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal entah karena apa.

**TBC **

Annyeong !

Chapter 5 update nih

Adakah yang nerindukan kelanjutan FF Abal saya ini? #Enggak (Poor me )

maaf kan saya yang telat update satu Minggu karena saya lupa password dan email saya, ditambah saya lupa apa password email juga -_-

Di chapter ini banyak moment SiMin ya. Sengaja memang #plak

Masalah perceraian orang tua Sungmin sudah di ceritakan di sini.

Dan saya tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mengucapkan '_jeongmal khamsahamnida'_ buat semua yang sudah favorite, follow, dan review FF abal saya ini.

Dan untuk yang tanya apakah akan ada Changmin nanti? Saya tidak terpikirkan tentang Changmin, tapi tidak lama lagi akan muncul cast baru

Ada yang bisa ngasih saran siapa cast baru itu?

Thanks to :

** .136, TifyTiffanyLee, sary nayolla, sissy, winecouple, zaAra evilkyu, Guest, chu, ButtCouple137, Zen Liu, KyuMin EvilAegyo, KobayashiAde, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, BabyMing, 137, ChuteKyuMin, Adekyumin joyer, min, Guest, angelfsparkyu, Chella-KMS, mingmingming, Guest, , danactebh**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Confused Chapter 6**

Cast :

Cho KyuHyun (17 years old)

Lee Sungmin (18 years old)

Lee (Cho) DongHae (18 years old)

Choi (Cho) Siwon (20 years old)

Genre : Family, Romance, School Life

Rate: T

Disclamer : KyuHyun adalah milik SungMin, dan SungMin mutlak milik KyuHyun

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga Jepang yang berjudul Animal Jungle dan Small Devil Kiss. Kedua manga tersebut memiliki tema yang hampir sama. Namun, jalan cerita dalam FF ini mutlak hasil perasan otak saya sendiri meskipun ada beberapa kesamaan dengan komik, namun jalan ceritanya berbeda kok

Summary : Lee SungMin seorang namja manis yang harus memulai kehidupan bersama keluarga barunya karena pernikahan kembali eomma-nya. Bagaimanakah kehidupan barunya bersama appa dan saudara tirinya?

**WARNING : YAOI. **Don't like don't read.

**Love Confused Chapter 6**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Last chapter **

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya melihat kejadian di hadapannya. Dengan sigap, di gendongnya tubuh berisi Sungmin dengan bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar mandi yang terletak tepat di samping dapur. Dinyalakannya _showe_r yang langsung mengguyur tubuh mereka berdua. Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapan Sungmin dan membasuh kaki Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Gwaenchana" Ucap Sungmin sedikit bergetar.

Kyuhyun tidak mendengar suara Sungmin. Dia terus membasuh kaki Sungmin tanpa menghiraukan seluruh tubuhnya yang telah basah kuyup.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin sedikit membentak dan menarik kakinya. Menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari apa yang baru saja dilakukankannya.

"Mi..Mianhae. Aku akan mengambil handuk" Ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung keluar. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang langsung merosot terjatuh ke lantai .

'_Kenapa ini? Kenapa perasaan ku aneh saat memandang Kyuhyun?' _

Sungmin masih terduduk di lantai di bawah guyuran air _shower_ dengan tangan yang mengepal erat di dadanya. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal entah karena apa.

**Chapter 6**

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian di kamar mandi itu. Sungmin menjadi sedikit menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Begitupun Kyuhyun yang akan canggung saat berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Bahkan saat mereka duduk bersama di kelas, kalau tidak karena hal yang penting, mereka tidak akan bertegur sapa.

"Sungmin-ah. Kau bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Ryeowook saat dia sedang makan bersamaSungmin di kantin sekolah.

"Anniyo. Wae?" Jawab Sungmin

"Ku lihat kalian tidak bertegur sapa sejak kemarin"

"Bukankah biasanya memang begitu?"

"Tapi paling tidak kalian tidak saling diam seperti akhir-akhir ini"

"Mungkin cuma perasaan mu saja Ryeowook-ah"

Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Tapi dia masih yakin dengan perasaannya kalau memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan kedua adik kakak itu.

"Kenapa Yesung hyung tidak masuk lagi hari ini?" Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia bilang dia sedang sakit" Jawab Ryeowook.

"Sakit? Sepertinya kemarin dia baik-baik saja"

"Pulang sekolah aku mau ke rumahnya. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Boleh?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Ryeowook.

"Ne. Aku ikut"

Pulang sekolah Sungmin dan Ryeowook benar-benar pergi kerumah Yesung setelah sebelumnya Sungmin bilang pada Donghae kalau dia tidak dapat pulang bersama.

"Yesung hyung!" Teriak Ryeowook sesaat setelah membuka salah satu pintu kamar yang ada di rumah Yesung-Setelah di ijinkan Ibu Yesung tentunya.

"Omo! Ryeowook-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Yesung yang sedang duduk berjongkok di depan sebuah kandang di kamarnya.

"Tentu saja menjengukmu hyung" Jawab Ryeowook.

"Katanya hyung sakit?" Sungmin yang bertanya.

"Anni" Jawab Yesung tanpa dosa.

"Terus kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Aku belum mengerjakan tugas Jung seonsaeng. Jadi lebih baik aku tidak masuk daripada dihukum" Jawab Yesung dengan wajah polos atau bodoh?  
Sungmin yang Ryeowook yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh hyung" Gumam Ryeowook yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Yesung.

"Tapi kau mau dengan orang yang kau panggil bodoh itu" Yesung sedikit menggoda Ryeowook, namjachingunya.

Ryeowook hanya berdesis malas menanggapi ucapan sang namjachingu. Namun, kedua pipinya sudah bersemu merah.

"Hyung memelihara kura-kura?" Tanya Sungmin saat melihat hewan yang berada dalam kandang di hadapan Yesung.

"Ne. Tapi hewan ini sangat membosankan"

"Terus kenapa kau memeliharanya?" Ryeowook mulai jengkel dengan sang namjachingu yang terkadang menunjukkan keanehannya.

"Entahlah. Dulu aku hanya ingin memiliki hewan peliharaan karena melihat tetanggaku yang senang bermain dengan anjingnya. Karena ingin memiliki hewan yang beda, makanya aku membeli kura-kura"

"Kau memang babo hyung! Babo babo!" Ucap Ryeowook penuh penekanan pada saat menyebut kata 'babbo'

"Kau tidak bersama Kyuhyun Min?" Tanya Yesung pada Sungmin yang bermain dengan kura-kura Yesung.

"Anni. Kenapa harus bersama dia" Jawab Sungmin cuek.

"Dia kan saudaramu"

"Dia tidak paernah menganggapku begitu" Jawab Sungmin tanpa sadar membuat kedua namja di sekitarnya melotot tidak percaya.

"Mwo?! Apa maksudmu Min?" Tanya Ryeowook pada sahabatnya.

Sungmin yang menyadari akan kebodohannya hanya bisa tertawa kaku yang pura-pura tidak ingat akan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Kau tadi bilang kalau Kyuhyun tidak pernah menganggapmu saudara" Yesung mengulangi jawaban Sungmin.

"Oh. Itu. Aku. . . Aku salah bicara. Iya salah bicara" Jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Kau itu tidak bisa berbohong Min" Kali ini Ryeowook yang berbicara. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Bayangan saat dia bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu berkelebatan di kepalanya.

"Dia memang tidak menyukai ku dari awal" Sungmin mulai berbicara. Percuma saja kalau dia bohong dengan mereka.

"Itu tidak mungkin" Jawab Yesung. "Aku kenal dia sudah lama. Dia memang dingin dan acuh. Tapi dia sebenarnya anak yang baik"

"Dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai kakaknya!"

"Nde?!" Ryeowook dan Yesung kaget mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Mungkin bukan itu maksud dia" Yesung angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah. Aku malas membahas ini" Ucap Sungmin ingin mengakhiri obrolan mereka tentang masalahnya dan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita jalan-jalan" Ajak Yesung semangat.

"Kemana?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Kemana saja. Aku bosan seharian di rumah"

"Siapa suruh membolos sekolah" Gerutu Ryeowook namun dia tetap menyetujui ajakan Yesung.

Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah kini sudah berubah menjadi hitam pekat tanpa taburan bintang yang menerangi saat Sungmin menginjakkan kakinya di rumahnya.

"Apa tidak ada orang? Kenapa sepi sekali?" Gumam Sungmin.

Diapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Langkahnya terhenti saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun tengah duduk sendirian di depan televisi. Mengabaikan keberadaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin terus berjalan menuju kamarnya. Berniat untuk mandi dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya barang sejenak.

Sungmin tengah berkutat dengan PR nya ketika di dengarnya suara hujan dari luar. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di lantai bawah. _'Apa dia masih disana?' _Batin Sungmin.

Semakin ingin mengabaikan perasaannya, Sungmin malah semakin ingin menengok Kyuhyun. Merasa kalah dengan dirinya sendiri, dia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun di bawah. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang masih di depan televisi dengan posisi duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya diatas sofa. Tak lupa sebuah headphone sudah menutup kedua lubang telinganya.

Sungmin menghela nafas melihatnya dan melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Ditepuknya pundak Kyuhyun dan didudukkannya tubuhnya di sebelah namja pucat itu.

Tentu saja tidak akan ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu itu, tapi dia tetap duduk disana meskipun tidak ada percakapan. Dia lebih memilih fokus pada acara yang sedang di tayangkan di televisi.

Sekilas ide muncul di otak Sungmin saat dilihatnya sebuah kertas kosong dan bolpoin di atas meja di hadapannya. Diambilnya kertas dan bolpoin itu sebelum menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Dia kembali menepuk bahu Kyuhyun disebalahnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin.

'_Kau sudah makan?' _Kyuhyun membaca tulisan yang dituliskan oleh Sungmin. Sekilas dia menyunggingkan senyumnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Ne. Sudah"

Sungmin kembali menulis di kertas itu dan menunjukkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

'_Donghae dan Siwon hyung kemana?' _

"Molla" Jawab Kyuhyun Singkat.

Sungmin jadi teringat akan PRnya yang belum selesai dia kerjakan.

'_Aku ke kamar sebentar_'

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak lama, Sungmin sudah kembali dan duduk di tempat dia duduk sebelumnya.

Sungmin mulai fokus dengan PRnya. Tidak menyadari seseorang di sebelahnya tengah menatapnya intens.

"Aish. Kenapa ini sulit sekali" Ucap Sungmin sambil menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali menulis sesuatu di atas kertas dan menunjukkannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

'_Kau bisa mengajari ku mateMATIka? Aku tau kau pintar' _Tulis Sungmin dengan menulis secara kapital saat kata 'MATI'.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tertawanya. Diraihnya buku PR Sungmin dan membacanya sekilas.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali. Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama di kelas" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memukul kepala Sungmin dengan buku yang ada di tangannya.

"YAA! Kau pikir itu tidak sakit!" Teriak Sungmin sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Sini aku bantu" Ucap Kyuhyun dan menarik Sungmin untuk mendekat kearahnya.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut karenanya. Dia duduk sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah duduk di lantai dengan posisi yang sangat dekat.

'_Kenapa jantungku selalu berdetak seperti ini saat di dekatnya'_ Pikir Sungmin dalam hati.

PUK

"YAA! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sungmin kembali berteriak saat dirasakannya kepalanya kembali di pukul oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan melamun! Dan perhatikan aku!"

Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

Setengah jam sudah berlalu. Sungmin tengah menunjukkan senyum manisnya saat melihat buku PR di hadapannya sudah terisi penuh dengan jawaban-jawaban.

"Jeongmal gomawo Kyunnie" ucap Sungmin dan reflek langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

Menerima 'serangan' yang tiba-tiba dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya tanpa membalas pelukan Sungmin.

"Kau memang daebak Kyunnie. Dengan begini aku tidak akan di hukum seosaengnim botak itu" Ucap Sungmin setelah melepas pelukkannya dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak membalas ucapan Sungmin. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan mendengar ucapannya.

"Sungmin-ah" Panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kepada Kyuhyun.

Cup

Satu ciuman mendarat mulus di bibir Sungmin. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari apa yang tengah Kyuhyun lakukan. Namun tubuhnya seakan lemas. Dia tidak ingin memberontak.

"Saranghae hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun saat dia sudah melepas ciumannya.

"Kyu?" Sungmin tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Dia masih sangat menyadari kalau apa yang adiknya atau bahkan dirinya sendiri rasakan adalah suatu kesalahan.

"Aku akan ke kamar" Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih setia dengan keterkejutannya.

"Nado Saranghae Kyu" Gumam Sungmin disusul dengan satu tetes air mata yang mengalir di pipi chubby-nya.

**TBC**

Apa ini? Kenapa FF ini lama-lama jadi seperti sinetron -_-

Review ne yeorobeun.

Khamsahamnida ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Cast :

Cho KyuHyun (17 years old)

Lee Sungmin (18 years old)

Lee (Cho) DongHae (18 years old)

Choi (Cho) Siwon (20 years old)

Genre : Family, Romance, School Life

Rate: T

Disclamer : KyuHyun adalah milik SungMin, dan SungMin mutlak milik KyuHyun

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga Jepang yang berjudul Animal Jungle dan Small Devil Kiss. Kedua manga tersebut memiliki tema yang hampir sama. Namun, jalan cerita dalam FF ini mutlak hasil perasan otak saya sendiri meskipun ada beberapa kesamaan dengan komik, namun jalan ceritanya berbeda kok

Summary : Lee SungMin seorang namja manis yang harus memulai kehidupan bersama keluarga barunya karena pernikahan kembali eomma-nya. Bagaimanakah kehidupan barunya bersama appa dan saudara tirinya?

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Last chapter **

Satu ciuman mendarat mulus di bibir Sungmin. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari apa yang tengah Kyuhyun lakukan. Namun tubuhnya seakan lemas. Dia tidak berani memberontak.

"Saranghae hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun saat dia sudah melepas ciumannya.

"Kyu?" Sungmin tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Dia masih sangat menyadari kalau apa yang adiknya atau bahkan dirinya sendiri rasakan adalah suatu kesalahan.

"Aku akan ke kamar" Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih setia dengan keterkejutannya.

"Nado Saranghae Kyu" Gumam Sungmin disusul dengan satu tetes air mata yang mengalir di pipi chubby-nya.

**Chapter 7**

"Sungmin-ah, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Donghae saat dilihatnya Sungmin tengah duduk sendirian di depan televisi yang dalam keadaan mati.

"Aku sedang menonton-" Sungmin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika dilihatnya televisi di hadapannya masih dalam keadaan mati.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Anniyo"

Donghae hanya menghela napas mendengarnya.

"Aku akan kerumah Eunhyuk. Siwon hyung sepertinya menginap dirumah temannya malam ini. Kau baik-baik sama Kyuhyun dirumah ya" Ucap Donghae dan mengacak surai hitam Sungmin.

"Kau juga akan menginap?"

"Anniyo. Tapi kemungkinan aku akan pulang sedikit larut" Jawab Donghae dengan cengiran diwajahnya dan langsung berjalan keluar rumah.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Kembali dia harus berdua degan Kyuhyun di rumah. Ingatannya kembali melayang kepada kejadian kemarin malam. Ia tidak dapat melupakan kejadian itu barang sedetik pun. Perkataan Kyuhyun dan perasaannya yang ia tahu adalah suatu kesalahan membuat pikirannya kacau seharian ini.

"Kau sedang apa?" Suara Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin dari pikiran-pikirannya.

"Aku akan menonton TV" Sungmin meraih remote di hadapannya dan menyalakan TV.

Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Sungmin dan ikut menikmati acara yang ditayangkan oleh salah satu stasiun TV di Korea Selatan.

"Siwon hyung akan menginap dirumah temannya malam ini" Kyuhyun mencoba mengusir suasana sepi dengan mengajak ngobrol Sungmin.

"Ya. Tadi Donghae juga bilang begitu"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Masalah kemarin-" Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Sungmin-ah"

_Deg. _Jantung Sungmin kembali berdetak cepat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-"

"Aku tahu ini salah. Kau hyung ku, tidak sepantasnya aku mencintai hyung ku sendiri. Aku tidak berharap kau membalas perasaan ku. aku sudah merasa sangat lega karena sudah mengatakan ini pada mu" Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin terpaku. Baru kali ini dia melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan sangat tampan. Tanpa disadarinya, satu tetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Kyuhyun yang terkejut langsung mengusap lelehan air mata dipipi chubby Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bisa Kyu. Aku-"

"Gwaenchana. Aku tahu kau akan menolakku"

Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun, dapat dilihatnya sorot kepedihan dimata indah itu.

"Aku tidak ingin melukai eomma"

"Aku paham, aku akan menjadi adik mu satu-satunya" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, tapi justru ucapannya membuat Sungmin berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun menyerah.

**Sungmin POV**

"Selamat pagi" Sapa ku saat sampai di ruang makan. Ketiga saudara tiri ku sudah berkumpul di meja makan. "Mianhae aku terlambat"

"Gwaenchana, kajja kita mulai sarapan sebelum kalian terlambat sekolah" Ucap Siwon hyung.

"Sungmin-ah, kajja kita berangkat" Donghae mengapit lengan kanan ku setelah aku selesai dengan makanan ku dan menarik ku keluar rumah.

"Kau ini sudah punya pacar masih saja menggoda orang lain" Siwon hyung memukul kepala Donghae dan melepaskan tangan Donghae dari lengan ku. "Sungmin itu menyukai namja yg lebih tua. Iyakan Sungmin?" Ganti Siwon hyung yang mengapit lengan kanan ku.

"Nde? A..Aku. . ."

"Bodoh" Gumam Kyuhyun yang dapat terdengar jelas oleh kami. Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dahulu memasukki mobil dan menutup pintu dengan kencang.

"Kenapa lagi dia. Seperti gadis sedang datang bulan" Ucap Donghae.

"Cepat berangkat" Suruh Siwon hyung. Entah sejak kapan dia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan ku.

"ne hyung" Jawab ku dan Donghae bersamaan dan segera masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah mengerjakan PR Fisika?" Aku bertanya saat kami sudah duduk di bangku kami di dalam kelas.

"Sudah. Wae?"

"Aku boleh pinjam?" Aku kembali bertanya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Kau belum mengerjakan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku.

"Apa saja sih yang kau kerjakan" Gerutunya, tapi tangannya sudah masuk kedalam ransel hitamnya dan memberikan sebuah buku padaku setelahnya.

"Hehe, gomawo. Kau kan tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa berhitung"

"Apasih sebenarnya yg kau bisa" Gumam Kyuhyun yang masih bisa terdengar oleh ku. anak ini ternyata mulutnya sangat pedas.

Pulang sekolah, seperti biasa keadaan rumah sangat sepi. Donghae langsung pergi bersama kekasihnya, Siwon hyung sepertinya belum pulang kuliah, sedangkan appa dan eomma kemungkinan lusa baru pulang. Aku berniat untuk mengambil air minum di kulkas ketika aku menemui isi kulkas yang hampir kosong.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau menemaniku pergi belanja?" Aku menghampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk di depan ruang tengah sambil memainkan PSP di tangannya.

"Aku sedang sibuk hyung" Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda persegi berwarna hitam di tangannya.

"Sibuk bermain game? Ayolah Kyu" Aku terus merengek disampingnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Kajja" Ajaknya setelah meletakkan PSP itu di atas meja.

Sepertinya jurus aegyo ku masih tetap mematikan.

"Kenapa kau belanja sayur banyak sekali!"

"Eh. Wae? Sayur itu menyehatkan"

"Sayur itu menjijikkan"

"Ku tidak suka sayur?"

"Aku bahkan sangat membencinya"

"Pantas tubuh mu seperti tiang berjalan.

"Dan pantas tubuhmu seperti labu karena kebanyakan makan sayur. Bantet!"

"YAA! Kau mau mati hah?!"

"Kau itu tidak pantas melotot seperti itu" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang puncak kepala ku.

Aku terdiam seketika, entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba memenuhi hati ku.

"Hey, kau sedang apa disitu?"

Aku terlonjak dan tersadar dari lamunan ku. seketika aku menemukan Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di depan agak jauh dari ku.

'_bodoh, apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan'_

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu eomma pulang" Ucapku setelah kami sudah masuk kedalam mobil dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Lusa mereka pulang" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak merindukan mereka?"

"Wae?"

"Hey, aku bertanya. Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya"

Dia hanya tertawa tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku.

"Dasar aneh" Gumam ku.

Setelah sampai dirumah aku segera menuju dengan Kyuhyun disampingku yang membawa dua kantong belanjaan di kedua tangannya.

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Aku ingin memakan mu" Jawabnya.

"Kau tahu Cho. Panci ini masih cukup kuat untuk aku hantam kan ke kepalamu" Ucap ku ssetelah mendengar jawaban senonoh dari mulutnya.

"Haha, terserah kau saja" Jawabnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku merasa senang bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak suka yang terus mengganjal perasaan ku.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak tidur?" Tanya ku ketika kulihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk sendirian sambil menonton TV.

"Tidak bisa tidur" Jawabnya. Aku melirik jam yang tertempel di tembok kanan ku. sudah tengah malam ternyata. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menemaninya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku sebagai jawaban.

15 menit kami duduk tanpa ada percakapan. Kyuhyun masih fokus pada acara televisi sedangkan mata ku sudah terasa berat.

PUK

Aku tersentak ketika tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh kepala ku dan menuntun ku untuk membaringkan kepala di pangkuannya.

"Tidurlah" Ucapnya.

Aku tidak berani bergerak seinci pun. Jantung ku berdetak cepat karena perlakuannya. Diam-diam aku tersenyum dan melirik kearahnya yang ternyata sudah memejamkan mata. Aku pun mengikutinya dan tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin-ah. Ireona!"

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara seseorang disertai tepukkan pelan di pundak kiriku. Perlahan aku membuka mata ku dan seketika kurasakan pegal di punggung dan leherku.

"Kenapa kalian tidur disini?"

Aku melihat kesebelah ku dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah bangun dan tersenyum kearah ku.

"Kami ketiduran saat nonton TV, eomma" Jawabnya.

'_eomma?_' seketika aku melihat kearah suara seseorang yang tadi kemungkinan membangunkan kami.

"Eomma?" Ucap ku.

"Ne, chagi" Jawab eomma dan mengelus pucuk kepala ku.

"Kapan eomma datang? Bukan kah harusnya besok?"

"Baru saja. Kenapa bilang begitu, kau tidak suka eomma pulang lebih awal?"

"eh, a..anni bukan-"

"Kyuhyunie!" Teriak seseorang yang seketika menghentikan ucapan ku.

**Sungmin POV End**

**Normal POV**

"Kyuhyunie!" Teriak seseorang yang seketika menghentikan ucapan Sungmin.

Semua mata kini beralih ke namja jangkung yang berlari kearah Kyuhyun.

Cup

Semua mata kini membelalakkan matanya, termasuk Kangin dan Leeteuk yang melihat anak bungsu mereka dicium oleh seorang namja jangkung yang memang sedikit hyper itu.

"Morning kiss eoh" Gerutu Donghae yang melihat adiknya.

Kyuhyun seketika mematung ditempat duduknya. Nyawanya yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul karena baru bangun tidur dan tidak siap untuk menerima 'serangan' yang hanya dapat membuatnya membelalakkan kedua matanya tanpa melawan sedikit pun. Tidak menyadari tatapan seseorang yang menatap terkejut dan terluka kearahnya.

**TBC**

Annyeong ^^

Chapter 7 up!

Kira-kira siapa ya itu yang mencium Kyuhyun haha

Saya mau minta maaf karena sudah membuat bingung di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, itu belum end yeorobeun, saya tulis 'last chapter' diatas maksudnya adalah untuk preview chapter sebelumnya.

Oh ya, ada yg berminat baca komik aslinya? Animal Jungle dulu komik pertama yang saya beli, dan sampai sekarang masih jatuh cinta sama Midori yang di sini berperan sebagai kyuhyun. Isi komiknya hampir mirip dengan kehidupan asli saya di dunia nyata, makanya feelnya sangat dapat banget buat saya. Kalau ada yg berminat baca secara gratis buka aja MangaPark, kalau di MangaReader tidak ada. Ceritanya bagus kok, masih lumayan aman meskipun sedikit #ekhem. Untuk Small Devil Kiss bisa baca juga di sana #promo.

Dan saya mau meminta maaf karena saya tidak membalas review kalian. Jujur saya tidak tahu caranya. Pernah mencoba membalas salah satu review, tapi saya tidak tahu itu terbalas apa tidak.

**Special thanks to :**

** .136, TifyTiffanyLee, sary nayolla, sissy, winecouple, zaAra evilkyu, Guest, chu, ButtCouple137, Zen Liu, KyuMin EvilAegyo, KobayashiAde, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, BabyMing, 137, ChuteKyuMin, Adekyumin joyer, min, Guest, angelfsparkyu, Chella-KMS, mingmingming, Guest, , danactebh, Guest, min, ****Ristinok137****, Momo Koda Mi, lee sunri hyun, 5351, ****abilhikmah****, ****Cho Min Hwa****, ****LauraRose14****, ****kyumin pu****, Kyumin minie chan, ****Cho Sungkyu****, ****1307****, ****CloudSparKyuYe****, ****HeePumpkin137****, ****Mingie137****, ****PrinceJoy****, ****epildedo****, ****gorjazsimba****, ****gweboon****, ****himaya annisa**** , ****laelileleistiani****, ****lingpark**** , ****petals161****, ****zahraclouds****, ****Hanami Syaheera****, ****minnie-minnie-mine****, ****viekrungysweetpumpkin****.**

Khamsahamnida ^^

RnR ne yeorobeun


End file.
